Guarding Bella
by icul8er
Summary: "It's my job to protect you..." Bella refuses to heed Edward's warnings about keeping clear of La Push & the dangerous werewolves that reside there. Warning: corporal punishment/spanking, D/s themes, don't like it, don't read it!
1. Paradox Promises

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 1: Paradox Promises**

**A/N: **This story is a **sequel **set in the same universe as my other Twilight story, _**Because i Love You;**_ thus it may make more sense if you read that story before reading this one; just a word of warning.

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephanie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****please do REVIEW! ;p**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward, Charlie and I sat around the wobbly-legged kitchen table; Charlie scarfing down the remains of his dinner amid our sparse conversation.

"Bella's no longer grounded?" Edward asked; rephrasing Charlie's words; yet again displaying his flawless acting skills. He, of course, had already read Charlie's thoughts and therefore he already knew about my newly acquired freedom.

Charlie nodded his assent "Yup; but she still has a curfew on school nights!" he added as an afterthought; giving Edward a sharp look. Sheesh you'd think that Charlie was about to arrest Edward for asking a simple question. Charlie has been erm…brusque with Edward lately; especially after we got back from Italy…I've never seen Charlie so upset, and I still don't think that he's been able to forgive Edward for leaving me and making me delve into depression.

"Of course Sir; we understand" Edward replied, his voice smooth as silk. Edward's ability to placate Charlie was a skill that I desperately needed to acquire…

"Yeah Dad; we've got it."

Charlie cleared his throat uncomfortably "Well alright kids…" he got up from the kitchen table and headed over towards his lumpy living room coach; his flat screen had evidently been beckoning him.

I turned to look at Edward; he was smiling mischievously over at me from across the lopsided kitchen table. "Look what I've got Bella" he smirked whipping out a stack full of college applications.

"Ugh…" I moaned causing Edward to grin; displaying my favorite crooked smile. "Are there any schools left that I haven't applied to yet?!" I complained; dropping my chin into my hands in frustrated defeat.

His persistence was really beginning to chafe my ass; literally. Last week he threatened, jokingly I hope, to spank me bare if I didn't stop acting spoiled and immature and just fill out the college applications. He then smiled a grin that extended to his liquid topaz eyes and continued to explain to me, in his intoxicatingly sultry voice, that it was for the best. And I guess I had to agree with him there; I have to at least go through the motions of preparing for college, for Charlie's sake. Even though Edward and I both know that I will be in no condition to be anywhere near humans next fall; due to the fact that I will be a savage, uncontrollably blood thirsty, newborn vampire by that time.

He chuckled and passed me a portion of the dreaded pile. I sighed in resolve before getting to work filling out the mindless forms.

Edward and I chatted happily, continuing to scribble in the monotonous information. We worked for what seemed like hours before I finally decided to say something that had been bugging me for a while now. It was like there was some leaky faucet, looming somewhere in the back of my mind that was dripping: drip, drop, drip, drop; slowly eating away at me.

Jacob Black, my…ex-best friend…hadn't spoken to me since I left for Italy. He was probably feeling heartbroken and betrayed and…it was all my fault. I was the one who had taken a dagger to his back...abandoned him...the one who had seen me through my darkest days. He had been the one to reassemble all of the shattered pieces of my broken heart when Edward left… I had to find a way to rekindle my friendship with Jake; I owed him that much…that much, and so much more.

"I've been thinking…" I began slightly hesitantly; unsure of how to start.

"yes?" Edward smiled calmly; raising an eyebrow.

"I think I should go and see Jacob. He's been having a real tough time; he needs me_"

"no, Bella" he cut across me; quietly.

"What do you mean? No?" I hissed back; not wanting Charlie to overhear.

"Werewolves are not safe to be around. I don't want you to get hurt Love." he gently brushed his icy hand across my check, causing goosebumps to rise up on my comparably warm flesh.

"But_" I started; then I paused quietly to consider his words.

I had spent a ton of time in La Push and nothing bad had ever happened! I pondered that thought a moment further, remembering a few instances when I had gotten hurt or nearly gotten hurt by the wolves…and then I thought about Emily, Sam's fiancé, and the huge scar that would be forever gashed across her beautiful face; a horrific and constant reminder of the results of a werewolf's rage... I guess the wolves can be kinda dangerous; well sometimes…

Edward nodded sadly, acknowledging my realization as if he really could read my mind. I felt my expression shift to that of annoyance. I didn't want Edward to be right about this! And it really bugged me that my expression had given me away.

"Please Bella? Please promise me that you will not endanger yourself by associating with those monsters? Promise me that you will make a conscious effort to keep yourself safe."

"Hah" I scoffed; nearly inaudibly. I guess I can promise that… I mean it is true after all. Haha I won't be endangering myself at all. Jacob's not a _monster_! No harm, no foul. Yay for loopholes and quick thinking! "Sure, sure Edward" I said rolling my eyes; continuing to scowl.

He frowned; but not just any old frown, this was a scrutinizing, almost skeptical frown. A frown that one might receive if one had said that they hadn't eaten all of the triple fudge brownies, but they had in fact been caught with traces of chocolate smudged on their lips. A dead giveaway that said brownie thief was fibbing. I however, was cleverer than that; and I don't have chocolate crumbs all over my lying lips.

"Bella," his gorgeous, yet firm voice interrupted my thoughts "do you have any idea how much I care about you?"

I felt my scowl falter.

"I will stop at nothing to keep you safe Love. Even if that means that I must take severe precautions in order to do so…" he said raising an eyebrow sternly.

I didn't know how I should react to that. What does he mean by '_severe precautions'_? I felt my eyes glazing over again as I slid into a vortex of wild assumptions.

Edward cleared his throat; calling me back to my surroundings. He then reached over to me, and pulled me protectively against his chest in a tight embrace. I tucked my head beneath his cold, firm chin, and kissed his throat. I felt safe in his arms; there was something about the confident, almost dominating edge to his voice that was a total turn-on.

I felt his eyes staring down at me; concerned, and still waiting for my response.

I giggled "I know how much I love you"

I felt his frown melt away and turn into my favorite grin. I snuggled closer to him.

A few moments of cuddling later:

"Come on Edward" I laughed sitting up again; trying to throw him off the _safety_ topic. "Let's hurry up and finish these damn things before I get carpal tunnel" Edward smirked, his warm gold eyes searching mine.

* * *

Before I knew it, it was curfew and Charlie strode back into our tiny kitchen; hinting slightly tactlessly that it was time for Edward to go.

Edward got up from his chair; gathering his belongings "Good night Bella, good night Chief Swan"

Charlie shifted awkwardly in the kitchen doorway "Erm… night Edward"

"Bye" I said pleasantly; smirking with the knowledge that Edward would be returning later tonight.

Edward smiled warmly at me before heading out of the cramped kitchen. Charlie exhaled deeply as we heard the front door close with a pop. He then proceeded into our tiny kitchen and took a seat in Edward's vacant chair.

"Bells I gotta talk to ya about a few conditions for your release" he was obviously referring to our pervious conversation, in which he un-grounded me.

"Um ok; go ahead Dad"

"Bells it's important to have balance in your life. Erm it's good; healthy and all that to keep everything in check. I just don't want you to get hurt again…so try and remember balance."

I raised an eyebrow at Charlie. What the heck is he going on about? "Uh? Dad I'm not sure that I'm following…"

Charlie sighed "I think you're spending too much time with Edward and not enough time with your other friends." He explained; putting a little too much emphasis on the word '_other_'.

My mouth popped open and I huffed indignity. Us Swans get our feathers wrestled easily, but how dare Charlie say that! Who the hell does he think he is?!

"Now, now; Bells hear me out. I just mean that you shouldn't ditch all of your other friends for your boyfriend; it isn't nice. And quite frankly I think you'd be better off spending less time with Edw_"

"Wait just a minute Dad!" I interrupted; cutting across his ridiculous speculations. "I guess you're right about the spending more time with my other friends, but I am definitely not about to cut down on Edward and me time."

His mouth twitched, sending his mustache aquiver, as if he were trying to contain his frustration. "Fine." he said stiffly "But another thing, don't forget to add Jacob into the mix. After all the Blacks are practically family… and I know he misses you kiddo. He's been going through a lot lately; he could use his friend right about now..."

My heart sank. The dripping faucet in the back of my mind continued to etch that nagging sensation into me. It seemed to drip more audibly and more persistently all the time. Jacob, my Jacob; he was always bright and sunny, laughing, joking, and just messin' around. He was like having my own private sun. I felt my face pale and for about the gazillionth time today the image of Jacob's face replayed itself in my head over and over again, like it was stuck on replay; a montage of hurt and betrayed expressions, reeling before my eyes.

"Listen Bells, I don't wanna make this complicated; just don't forget your other friends. Ok?"

I gulped back the vile that was blocking my airway; keeping me from breathing properly. "Yeah sure thing Dad; I'll try and keep that in mind."

"Well, good. Erm, I'm glad we had out little talk; erm night Bells" Charlie smiled awkwardly, before standing up, and lumbering back out of the kitchen, and up the creaky stairs ,to his bedroom.

I stared after him; all I could think about was how much I missed Jake. And then about how much trouble I'd be in with Edward, if I did manage to risk a trip to La Push…Was a trip to see Jacob worth a trip over Edward's knee? Am I really that desperate? I must be a masochist.

* * *

**Hey there! icul8er here **

**So there it is, the first chapter of my first sequel**

**I'm absolutely dying to hear what u guys think! **

**If I get enough reviews then I'll update; if not I may choose to abandon this project…**

**So if u wanna read more, then all u have to do is REVIEW ;p**


	2. Imminent Injustice

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 2: Imminent Injustice **

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephanie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****please do REVIEW! ;p**

**A/N: **So I've seen this done in a couple of author's stories; the author gives a recommendation of a story or a book that they've enjoyed, and idk I think that's pretty neat. So here's my first recommendation: **Old Traditions **by **beautywhispers.- **Edward/Carlisle

**BPOV**

I slammed my bedroom door closed with a fierce SNAP, before flopping myself on top of my bed; fuming. How dare he dismantle my truck! UGH! This sucks! Now I can't go see Jake and my ass is on fire!

Sometimes I think Edward takes my safety _way _too seriously. Anyways, if he'd just hurry up and change me into a vampire already, then I wouldn't be _oh so humanly fragile_ anymore. And damn it, _this _time I wasn't being reckless!

Jacob and his pack would never hurt me; even if they are werewolves. I was in no danger whatsoever by trying to go visit him tonight. Besides I really miss Jake…we still haven't made-up over all of that Italy crap… Oh yeah! And in addition to that little dispute, Jake had the nerve to go and tell Charlie about the whole motorcycle thing! Blah! Charlie was really pissed! But I guess I can forgive Jake for that; he didn't mean any harm. Well he did, but as a whole he didn't realize how much trouble I was already in with Charlie, and that by telling him about the motorcycles only added to my tab; pushing my dad off the deep end, and earning me an extension on my previous sentence. I was now grounded until after graduation. Well, at least I was until last night; when Charlie lifted said punishment.

Sighing, I rolled over on my side and noticed that my bedroom window was open. Humph! No way! I didn't want Edward to come back here tonight; I was too annoyed with him and all of his overprotective bullshit! So I bolted upright, marched over to my window and closed it too with a SNAP. Then I gave the window a contemplative once-over, scowling, before circling back to sit on my bed. OW!!! I jumped up; my butt was still sore from the spanking I had just received from, from my fiancé…ARG! But like I said, _this_ time I totally didn't deserve it!

**Flashback: earlier that evening**

Once again I found myself preparing Charlie's dinner in our too tiny kitchen. Edward stood beside me, at the counter, chopping up vegetables for a simple green salad; his expression one of mild disgust. Human food was not something that Edward readily enjoyed; in fact he found it to be just about as repulsive as a human would find his vampire diet of: blood, blood and more blood.

I struggled to keep my face sullen, but it was hard to remain mad at someone that I loved so completely and irrevocably. I sighed letting my lips curl into a bemused smirk, as I swiped a strand of my hair from my brow, and continued to assemble one of Charlie's favorite recipes; Grandma Swan's stroganoff.

Edward turned his head to look at me. "Am I to assume that you are no longer angered with me?" he chortled; his liquid gold eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well you know what happens when you assume?" I began lamely

Edward laughed lightly as he picked up the cutting board, letting the chopped bits of carrot and celery slide down into the salad bowl. "I still believe that a trip to Jacksonville is exactly what you need Love. And this weekend would be the perfe_"

"_Edward_" I interrupted; a hint of annoyance in my voice. "I just don't think it's a good time. I mean Charlie just un-grounded me…I don't want to push any buttons; _ok_?"

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I sighed again, and looked up at his face; it was etched with a grim frown; even so he kept silent. And then, only the sound of our bustling cutlery curved the harsh silence that entranced the room.

Edward and I had been arguing for the past hour on the topic of me and him visiting my mom, in Florida, for the weekend. He kept pressing the fact that the plane tickets Carlisle and Esme had given me on my last birthday were about to expire, and if I didn't use their gift I would be hurting their feelings. And then, if that wasn't enough to make me feel guilty for an eternity, Edward had told me that he knew that I really missed Renee, on-account-a I was talking about it in my sleep…_damn it; I can't even keep my mouth shut in my sleep!_

The sound of the front door closing with a snap wrenched me out of my internal battle. Heavy boots clunked in the entryway, followed by the sound of Charlie hanging up his sheriff-gear on a peg in the hall.

"Hey Dad" I yelled casually over my shoulder, as I pulled the stroganoff out of the oven.

"Hey Hun…" Charlie paused sniffing the air jovially. "Umm umm, somthin' sure smells good Bells; oh hey there Edward…um nice to see ya…" Charlie pulled out a chair and plopped himself down eagerly as Edward and I placed our meal on the rickety, little table.

Charlie helped himself to a healthy portion of food and happily began shoveling it down his throat. "Talked to Billy today," he muttered amid mouthfuls of food. "Sounds like they're gonna have quite the shindig over at La Push this weekend; sort of a playoff party."

"Huh" was my genius response. I felt Edward stiffen next to me; and I quickly changed the subject to one with less werewolf involvement.

* * *

"Aww Bells that was great…" he lulled after his third helping of stroganoff.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said flatly; beginning to clear the dishes.

Then the familiar sound of chair scraping against the linoleum was heard, as Charlie eased out of his chair, heading for his coach; half-empty beer can in hand.

"Charlie?" Edward asked coolly; from his place at the kitchen table.

Charlie and I froze in our spots; tense for a second, before simultaneously turning to face Edward. "Yeah?" he answered a second off-beat.

"Did Bella ever tell you that my parents bought her plane tickets on her last birthday, so that she could visit Renee?" I let out a small gasp; _what the hell does he think he's doing?! _In attempt to keep calm I quickly plopped a stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen sink, and began filling it with soapy, hot water.

"No; she didn't tell me that" I felt my cheeks go bright red "Bella?" his voice was hard

I turned my blushing face away from the sink to look at the two men who now stood behind me. I gulped quietly and tried not to look sheepish. "Yeah; they did…I erm guess I forgot."

"You _forgot _that someone gave you plane tickets?!" he gasped slamming his beer can down on the table.

I shut off the water faucet with a little more force than necessary; accidentally knocking over a plastic tumbler in the process. Hurriedly, I grabbed clumsily for it and in my nervousness missed the tumbler completely, allowing it to topple loudly onto the floor. "Ermm" I slurred awkwardly turning to pick up the cup and fixing Edward with a malicious scowl; meant only for his eyes.

Charlie frowned and then turned and fixed Edward with a similarly stern glare; which under the circumstances seemed unfitting. "I noticed you said '_tickets_'" he began harshly "Just how many _tickets_ did your parents give her?"

"Just one for her, and one for me"

In shock I dropped the soapy plate I had been scrubbing; it splashed a tiny tidal wave of dishwater onto the countertop and splattered me with bubbly warm water. _I can't believe he's saying this! Does he want me to be killed?!?!I freakin' told him to drop it!_

"Huff! You're not going anywhere with him young lady!"

Suddenly a rush of adolescent angst washed over me. I whirled around to face my men; viciously wiping the soapy foam from my face. "Why not?! You said I wasn't grounded anymore!"

"Oh yes you are; starting now!"

"What?! WHY?!"

"Because I said so!"

_So that's how he wants to play! Well then bring it on! I can play hardball too!_ "Do I need to remind you that I'm a legal adult now, Charlie?"

He wasn't having that "This is my house! You follow my rules!"

I could feel my pulse racing, my anger nearing edge. "Well, if that's the way you want it; do you want me to move out tonight or can I have a day or two to pack?!"

Charlie's face went fiery red; I instantly felt bad for playing the move-out card. I heaved a deep breath; trying to collect myself. "I'll do my time when I've done something wrong Dad, but I'm not about to put up with your prejudices." I paused, looking form Charlie to Edward as I said the word 'prejudices'; true conviction emanating from me like a pastor giving a sermon.

Charlie sputtered; and I could swear I saw a glint of a smirk on Edward's perfect face.

I bit my lip; unsure, for a split-second, if Charlie was about to interrupt me again. "Now I know that you know, that I have every right to see mom this weekend_" I continued but before I could finish Charlie recovered the use of his voice, and interrupted me, yet again.

"I'm not happy about this Bella" he grumbled angrily

"There's no reason for you to be upset"

He rolled his eyes at that; crossing his arms over his distended chest, and scowling.

"Okay then: your dinners done, the dishes are done, I'm _not _grounded, and Edward and I _are_ going to visit Mom for the weekend!" I heaved another sigh; _I need to get out of here; before I go insane (again)!_ I walked over to Edward and took his cool hand in mine "I'm going to Edward's; I'll be back before curfew!"

I watched Charlie's face turn from bright red into a deep purple. He inhaled deeply; obviously at a loss for words, as Edward and I exited the cramped kitchen and headed for the Cullen place.

"I can't believe you did that Edward!!!" I bellowed as we zoomed down the highway at top speed. "You freakin' threw me to the sharks! I told you I didn't wanna fight with Charlie!"

"Bella" he began; infuriatingly calm "You didn't have to 'fight' with him. You merely decided to take that course of action."

"Humph!" I crossed my arms stubbornly and continued to glare out the dark windshield. After a few moments of pensive silence I pounced. "Does this persistence for me to visit my mom have anything to do with the party in La Push this weekend?!" I snapped. I knew Edward wouldn't approve of me hitting a werewolf soiree; I had known the moment Charlie mentioned the invitation that I would not be_ allowed_ to go. And well… that kinda pissed me off!

Edward's hands tightened around the steering wheel "It wouldn't matter if you were here or on the other side of the world," he began, speaking icily through his teeth. "You _still _wouldn't be going." I felt like I was being treated like a misbehaving child, but before I could comment Edward changed the subject. "So what do you want to do tonight?" he smiled. Edward is the type of person who's charisma is simply too hard to resist. I felt my pout melt away as my eyes met his; and suddenly all previous notions had been forgotten (for now…)

* * *

Edward pulled up to my driveway; he had a smirk plastered on his handsome face. We had just returned from his house, having had a fun evening of hanging out with his family; playing chess and such. I raised an eyebrow in his direction; wanting in on the joke.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Love" he smiled "it seems that Charlie has a lot on his mind, that's all. He wants to talk to you."

Edward's words piqued my curiosity "Edward, is he still _mad_?!" he shook his head "Then what's wrong?!"

"Not a thing Bella Love" he leaned forward, still smiling impishly, and planted a kiss on my forehead, in what he must have thought was a reassuring way. However, it only made me more nervous. "I'll be back after Charlie's asleep…" he continued as I opened the car door, and apprehensively made my way into the house.

* * *

**Hey guys! **

**Thanx 4 all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **

**I'm so glad u guys like it so far!**

**So basically this chapter was getting way too long so i had 2 split it into 2 chapters**

…**BUT…**

**if u want 2 get the second part you're gonna have 2 REVIEW lol! **

**So please do REVIEW i love reading what u guys have 2 say**

**and**

**4 us unpaid fanfic. writers (is there any other kind?!) a REVIEW is the only satisfaction we get from our work (well that and the enjoyment of writing the freakin' story in the first place lol)**

**Thanx again ;p**

**-icul8er**


	3. Impetuous Injustice

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 3: Impetuous Injustice **

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephanie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****please do REVIEW! ;p**

**A/N: **Just so you all know, this chapter is really the second part of chapter 2, which is now fondly referred to as chapter 3 lol.

Oh and I'd like to address an issue that has been of slight concern: Edward being too possessive of Bella. Bella will definitely put Edward in his place and tell him to back off on the Jacob issue; but not yet. We're going along with the actual events in _Eclipse_ so we will have to wait a bit longer for Bella to finally blow her top. And don't worry she will lol!

Oh yeah & this story is Rated M for language, spanking, D/S themes and because I'm paranoid!

Story Recommendation: _**Once Upon A Twilight **_by **Spankingfreak131163**

Any who enough of this poo; on with the chapter!

**BPOV**

Upon entering the house I originally planned to try and sneak past Charlie, avoiding confrontation all together, however, any hopes of evasion were shattered the moment I placed my foot on the first step of our creaky, old stairs.

"Can you come in here for a moment Bella?" _Damn it_.

I took the three necessary steps it took to reach our living room; Charlie sat on the coach, a fresh beer in his hand.

"What's up Dad?" I asked; thrusting my hands into my jeans pockets, in attempt to appear casual and nonchalant.

"Did you have a good time at the Cullen's?" his question threw me off guard.

"Umm yeah; it was great."

"What did you do?"

"We just hung out mostly." I shrugged; hands still inserted in my pockets.

"That's nice…"Charlie said as he picked up the remote, which lay beside him on the coach, and pressed down on the 'mute' button. This was weird! I had never known Charlie to 'mute' the TV before; this must be something diabolical! _Crap what's wrong now?!_

"Um, did I do something wrong Dad?"

"What? No." he had been disarmed by my question. He took a long, slow, sip from his beer, then placed the can on the circular coffee table in front of him. "Well erm…Bells I think it's time that we…er that is, we oughta' talk about a few things."

"Uhhh; okaaay?" _This doesn't sound good…_

"Bells…there's a few things you uh…well, that you uh need to know, when you're umm physically involve_"

"OH MY GOD NO! Don't tell me that you're trying to give me the SEX talk Charlie?!"

Charlie went bright red "I'm your father," he began defensively. I tugged my hands out of my pockets, and crossed my arms protectively in front of my chest. "It's my job to make sure that you_"

"Mom beat you to that particular conversation about ten years ago Dad. Don't worry she's got it covered."

Charlie looked at me hard for a second; apparently unable to decide where to go from here. Eventually, he settled for taking another swig from his beer, before continuing with the most embarrassing conversation of both of our lives. "Bella, I just don't want you to get hurt! Um I mean can you uh well…just promise me that you're being…_safe__" he trailed off quietly, his face becoming redder and redder; he was losing his nerve by the second.

I groaned for the both of us; but mainly for me. "God Dad I _really_ wish that you weren't forcing me to say this out loud!" I took a deep breath "I…am a virgin. And I have no immediate plans to change that status."

Charlie's face began to turn purple now; but as the initial shock of the topic began to wear off, I could see in his eyes that he believed me which sent a wave of relief over the both of us.

"So can I go now?" I pouted. I was totally ready for this night to be over; for it to be way over; dead a buried, six feet under. No, scratch that, better make it one-hundred feet under, just in case!

"Oh um yeah in a sec_"

"Oh please Dad I'm begging_!"

"Don't worry Bells the embarrassing stuff's over; I was just wondering how the balance thing's comin' along?"

We both sighed in relief, and I let my arms drop dead at my sides.

"Erm, ok I guess" In truth, I hadn't really given the matter much more thought.

"How about Jake; any plans with your old pal?"

I felt myself deflate sadly at the mention of Jacob's name. I had given that part of my Dad's 'balance speech' consideration. The truth of the matter was that things with Jake were just too complicated. "Well I haven't really figured that part out yet…" I began lamely; subconsciously nibbling at my bottom lip and wringing the sleeves of my jacket in my balled-up fists.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a way to work things out with him; you're a good kid."

_What the f***?! So if I don't work things out with Jake I'm a bad kid?! That's totally messed up! And I'm not a freakin' kid anymore! Damn it; I'm 18!_

Despite my agitation with Charlie's phrasing, I heard the dripping faucet in the back of my mind again; the voice that wouldn't stop nagging me; saying Jacob, my Jacob over and over again. I would know no peace until I had had reconciliation with my friend.

Charlie grimaced awkwardly in the silence that followed; letting it last for only a couple of moments before reaching for his beloved remote, and pressing down on the button that returned the volume to the television. "Well, um night kiddo"

"yeah…" I said distractedly; before turning back to climb up the stairs.

It took me the amount of time that it took to reach my bedroom, to decide my next course of action. A determined force was now controlling me; it was as if that damn leaky faucet had burst a main vein, and was now flooding my already overflowing mind with a fervent obsession; a Jacob Black obsession. I had to see him; I had to know that he was ok. And it was with that impulse that I flung myself back down the stairs, into our cramped living room, coming face to face with Charlie; again.

"Is it ok if I go down to La Push real quick?" I asked so quickly that I might as well have been vomiting the words, for all of the sense that it made.

"Whoa there Bells; slow down, I can't_" but I cut across Charlie's babbling.

"Can I go see Jake?" I asked almost as quickly; a hint of urgency in my voice.

Charlie's face lit up; he liked that his lecture was having such a quick affect on me. "Sure kiddo! Stay as long as you'd like."

"Thanks!" I said, bolting out the front door.

I made my way over to my truck, stumbling over the cracks in the sidewalk as I went, and shifting my eyes from side to side; even though it was far too dark out to see anything. I was a prison escapee making a brake for it!

I let out a little sigh of relief as I reached my truck and pulled open the rusty door. I quickly hopped into the cab, shutting the door behind me, and fumbled awkwardly to put the key into the ignition. I turned the key; but the truck refused to roar to life! It made this unhealthy sputtering noise that even the furthest person from being a mechanic would know, in the words of Miss Clavel, "that something was not right".

"Damn!" I mouthed, giving the key several more tries in rapid succession; getting slightly more manic with each failed attempt. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of movement. "HOLY CRAP!!" I just about jumped through the roof "_Edward_ what the hel_!"

"I received a rather disturbing phone call from Alice not five minutes ago," he began coolly. I pouted, as I noted that he seemed to be twirling an obscure object in his hand; an object that resembled something that just might be a crucial part of my trucks engine!

"_Edward__!" I began crossly, but before I could continue, with what I had intended to be a longwinded rant, he interrupted me.

"Isabella we've discussed this matter before. Werewolves are unstable and dangerous. I don't want you going anywhere near La Push; it simply isn't safe."

I crossed my arms defiantly "It's _not_ dangerous Edward! And I can go and see Jacob if I want to!"

He placed the obscure object on my truck's dashboard and turned to look at me, sternly. "Well then I'll have to stop you" his voice was firm, the pinnacle of certainty.

This was infuriating! I loved Edward, but this possessive reign of tyranny of his was about to come to an abrupt end! "Hah! I'd like to see you try!" was my clever retort.

Edward raised an eyebrow at my impertinence; but his expression didn't faze me. I glared at him; my eyebrows knitting together stubbornly.

But before I could continue on with my rant, I felt my body being tugged over Edward's knee! "AH! What the FUCK?!?!" I sputtered, franticly reaching backwards to cover my jean-clad bottom with my small hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"He said as he pinned my arm to the small of my back. "First of all you should not use that type of language; it is demeaning and common." I felt my jeans being yanked down; along with my panties! I kicked my legs in protest; however that only earned me a stern SWAT "Isabella, you stop that right now" he reprimanded

"Fuck you Edward!" I snarled "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

That did it. Edward landed several hard SMACKs on my upturned bottom.

"OWW Stop it!"

"Isabella I love you, when you put yourself in danger by being with those wolves, you put all of our lives in danger." SMACK SMACK SMACK!

My bottom stung as he catered to each of my cheeks; forcing them, in turn, to become rosy red. I bit my lip in frustration;_ I won't cry; I won't!_ I thought rebelliously.

"As soon as you decided to tangle your fate with those monsters, your future disappeared; just like theirs. Alice can't see the werewolves; you see? Which means that I won't be able to protect you while you're with them." he continued calmly

SWAT SWAT SWAT! _Ouch ouch ouch!_

"Bella, I only want what's best for you Love; and if this is the only way that I can make sure that you are safe, then so be it." SMACK SMACK SMACK "I won't lose you again Isabella; my heart can't take that kind of abuse" SWAT SWAT SWAT

_owww! Speaking of abuse!!_

Edward gave my tender rear one final SMACK, before pulling up my clothing and grabbing me up into a tight hug.

I continued to pout as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. I quickly pushed away from him; _humph! How dare he try and comfort me now!_ Edward shrugged, shaking his head sadly "I'll put your truck back together in time for school tomorrow; in case you wish to drive yourself…" I turned my head away from him; determinedly glaring out through my door-side window. "Close your window tonight; if you don't want me to come back, I'll understand"

"Humph!" was all I responded, as I threw open the car-door, jumped out of the cab, and slammed the door, in what I hoped was, his face. I then pounded up the front path and into the house, slamming the front door in order to exhibit my extreme displeasure.

Charlie, who was still planted on the coach, turned away from his flat-screen. "What's wrong?!"

"TRUCK WON'T START!" I bellowed; admittedly rather childishly.

"Wanna use the police cruiser?"

"No" I grunted making my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

**End Flashback:**

I rolled over onto my stomach, alleviating the pain from my achy butt. As I lay there on my bed, sore and alone, I gazed at my closed bedroom window. I sighed, smirking slightly and rolling my eyes; Edward only did those things because he loves me. And, as hard to admit to myself as it is, I can't help but feel loved and cared about when Edward acts all possessive. There's something wonderfully comforting about having someone there for you, someone to rely on to keep you safe; even if that someone is a_ little _(and when I say "little" I mean a lot) overprotective. I would have to work on that with him, after all "the woman is the neck, and she can turn the head anyway she likes". I chucked lightly remembering the quote from one of my favorite romantic comedies, _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_.

I smiled wryly, slid off of my bed, and walked over to stand by my bedroom window. "Edward I love you" I whispered softly, as I pushed open the window as far as it would go.

**Lol there you are!**

**So what do you think?! Should I continue this story? Or should I abandon a sinking ship lol?**

**REVIEW and let me know what you think ;p**


	4. True Intentions

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 4: **True Intentions

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephanie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Breaking the Rules **by **caughtforEdward. **

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****please do REVIEW! ;p**

**EPOV**

Dawn was approaching as our plane made its way into Washington. My beautiful Isabella was curled up and sleeping beside me; her head nestled up against my throat. We were returning home after having spent a very pleasant weekend in Jacksonville; as I had suggested. I knew that visiting Renee would be good for my Isabella; after all she had missed her mother terribly, and seeing her again would make her inexplicably happy. I do love to make my Isabella happy, but aside from that, our trip also served as an excellent excuse to keep my love out of harm's way. Victoria had been on the prowl you see, and I couldn't risk having my Bella anywhere near that vengeful, satanic vamp.

Isabella began to stir as the plane touched down, and I couldn't restrain the growl that emanated from my curled lips; how dare they land this plane is such a way as to awaken my sweet Isabella!

Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open drowsily; I gently stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. "We're here Love; time to awake"

* * *

We arrived at my Isabella's house not an hour later. I quickly parked the Volvo alongside the curb, zoomed over to the passenger-side and opened the door to help my Bella out; quickly grabbing up her yellow duffle bag before she could demand that she carry it herself. As we walked, hand-in-hand, at human speed, towards the porch I could hear Charlie pacing anxiously, so I tuned into his thoughts. He had truly missed my Bella more than she could ever know. Her leaving him had brought back his fears of living a hollow, lonely existence like he had done before my Bella had moved in with him. He couldn't stand the thought of living alone again. And he couldn't stand the thought of losing his baby girl again.

_Bella?!_ Charlie thought excitedly throwing open his front door. Bella stiffened slightly at my side, as we were promptly greeted by an overenthusiastic Charlie. "Welcome home kiddo!" he voiced happily, from his front stoop, his arms outstretched in a gesture of welcome that one typically reserves for more dramatic reunions.

"Hey Da_" Charlie embraced my Isabella in a tight hug, causing her to let out a little gasp in surprise at his exuberance. "Whoa Dad! I kinda need the whole oxygen thing_" she chide

"How was Jacksonville?" he continued as he led us inside his house, amusingly unfazed by her evident sarcasm.

"It was erm okay I guess; humid and buggy mostly…"

"That's nice Hun. It's so good to have you back Bells; I missed ya kid" he smiled, embracing her in another rib-crushing hug.

"Yeah Dad; I missed you too"

Charlie released my Bella, and then turned sharply to look at me; his mind was whirling with harsh acquisitions of an inappropriate nature. He had evidently thought that I had been up to no good during our trip, but of course, my intentions had been nothing but noble. My fists clenched angrily around the handles of my Bella's luggage, and I couldn't help but let out the tiniest of growls at being inaudibly attacked so inequitably.

"Did you have a _good_ time too?" _he didn't even have the decency to call me by my Christian name! _

I inhaled trying to regain my composure; I would have to learn to let these types of things go. Carlisle has lectured me time and time again about using my gift judiciously, and practicing controlling it. He believes that it is impolite to eavesdrop on people; especially when he knows that I can control my gift if I concentrate hard enough.

"Yes, Renee was very hospitable."

"Well that's erm, good. Glad you two had a good time. Bella_" he said, smugly turning away from me "Jacob called. Well several times in fact, you should give him a ring."

_What in the name of all that's holy does that imbecilic mutt want?! How dare he contact __**my**__ Isabella! _

"Oh...? Really?" Bella's voice was inquisitive and a bit higher than usual; _could she be excited by this news?! _

"Yup" Charlie began as he strode into his living room and plopped himself down on his well-worn sofa. "He's been calling for you since 6:00 this morning; recon he's got something important to say on-account-a his persistence…boy that kidz a stubborn one." Charlie flicked on the television as the telephone rang, sharp and urgent. "_bet that's him again" he chuckled giving me another smirk. I growled, low in my throat again, as I protectively followed Bella into the kitchen. Charlie's preference for that crossbred fleabag was beginning to provoke my possessive side more and more each day; I'm afraid that soon I will not be able to control myself. I will have to claim my Isabella for her to truly be mine, once and for all. In order to prove my ownership of her, I will have to change her into a vampire with my venom pulsing through her veins.

Bella picked the beige wall-phone off of the hook, placing it almost hesitantly up to her ear. "Hello?"

I heard that dumb pup's voice on the receiving end "Bella?!"

"Jake!" my Bella said his name in a way that made her lips curve up into a sort of relieved smiled. That irked me a bit I must say; nevertheless I remained silent.

"It's so good to hear you're voi_"

"Why didn't you call me?!" my teeth snapped together, fiercely, at that comment. _How dare that mongrel talk to my Isabella that way!_ I subconsciously edged closer to her, wanting to protect her or maybe wanting to annihilate the beige phone that she held in her hand.

"Because _Jacob_, I've been in the door less than five minutes, and your call interrupted Charlie telling me that you called!" Bella's voice was sharp with an edge of witty contempt.

"Oh_"

"Yeah 'Oh'. So what do you want Jake; since apparently it's so important that you've been stalking my Dad all day?" the smile had returned to her face, along with an impish gleam that danced mysteriously in her brown eyes. _Oh how I wish that I could read her thoughts! It drives me mad that I can't interpret her mind! _

"Well uh…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be at school tomorrow?" _Hah like I would ever allow my Isabella to cut class (unless it was completely necessary for her safety of course…)!_

"Um yeah sure…why wouldn't I be there?"

"Oh? Uh I don't know. Well ummm good…"

"Listen Jake I'm really sorr_"

"I gotta go_"

I could see Bella's face fall; she had apparently really been excited to converse with that dog! "Oooh…." she said sadly "uh ok Jake; bye" she returned the phone to its hook and turned to face me; her brown eyes were now swelling with tears.

I felt myself reach out a hand for her to grab onto; a lifesaver thrown to a drowning person. "What is it Love?!" She took hold of my waist, wrapping herself around me dejectedly. After a moment, in which I could have sworn I heard her brain's gears grinding, I heard the even cadence of her heartbeat begin to race; thumping faster and faster. "Bella Love?!"

She sniffled sadly, and then looked up at me with a trace of chagrin in her expression. "I think I know why Jacob wanted to know if I was gonna be at school tomorrow; he wanted to make sure that I was still human. That you hadn't changed me into a vampire over the weekend!" her voice grew stronger and more agitated with each syllable. I could almost feel her annoyance emanating off of her; as if I had Jasper's talent of mood reading and manipulation. And just as if I were Jasper, I felt consumed by her emotion; I was now feeling her feelings.

* * *

The next morning, as Bella and I arrived at the parking lot of Forks High School, my nose caught wind of the most revolting scent that I have ever had the misfortune of inhaling; _crap what the hell does that dog want now?!_

"Bella Love, I want you to stay here, in the car, for a moment."

She sat up straighter in her seat as I parked the car and turned off the engine. Her face shifted from its groggy early-morning expression, into one with instinctive alertness. "Why?"

"Because Love, it will be safer for you to be in here while the campus parking lot is occupied by stray dogs."

She looked over at me in confusion; I sighed. "It seems that you came to the wrong conclusion last night; Jacob wasn't checking to see if you were still human…" I trailed off quietly; I could hear the mutt approaching, he seemed to be driving a motorcycle of some sort.

"What did he want?" Bella probed

"He wanted to talk to me in a place where there'd be witnesses."

"Jacob's here?!" I nodded stiffly, noting that her expression swiftly altered to that of the utmost determination. "I am _not_staying in the car!" she asserted; unbuckling her seatbelt with one swift motion.

I sighed again; this was not the time or the place to reprimand her for her disobedient behavior. Once I claim her however, I will expect more submission on her part; even if that means that I will have to tame her myself, I will not allow her to ignore my directions, or to act with such defiance. "I had a feeling you'd say that…well let's get this over with."

We got out of the car and started walking towards the main building, I held Bella's hand tightly in mine, guiding her along slightly behind my body; trying to keep her as far away from that mutt as possible. I was her bodyguard.

That revolting dog was standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, next to him, parked on the walkway was his rusty old motorcycle. I sneered, as the Dog's pungency grew stronger as we approached him; his fumes wafting under my nose. In addition to his malodorous fragrance, I couldn't help but notice that all of the surrounding students were giving the dog a wide berth; surely it was not due to his werewolf scent…but then, I heard some of the student's thoughts; reading intimidation and apprehension due to the presence of such a strange fellow. Not strange as in weird, mind you but, strange as in unfamiliar and possibly dangerous; especially in this case.

"Hello Jacob Black"

**JPOV**

"..." I nodded my head curtly in his direction. I couldn't bring myself to call that parasite by its name; a part of me wanted to pounce on top of him right here and now. I wanted to go wolf and rip his miserable head off.

"Jake? What…What are you doing here?"

The pair of them now stood before me; god he reeked! The leech was holding Bella behind him like he was guarding her from me! Hah like I'm the dangerous one!

I looked directly into Bella's eyes; ignoring the vamp altogether. "I've got a little somthin' to discuss with your blood suc_"

"Consider the message delivered." the blood sucker interrupted me. I hate that he can read my thoughts!

"Damn it! Get out of my head!"

"What message?" He was still holding Bella behind him; his hands were restraints keeping her away from me. I felt this angry jolt pulse through my system. CRAP! I can't let myself go wolf now! I concentrated on controlling my temper. Why was I so mad anyways? Maybe 'cause I couldn't deny that I felt protective towards Bella too. But I didn't like having that parasite keeping her away from me like that… and really, I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before the Cullens came back. Bella and I would still be best friends; well maybe more than just friends…

I had to concentrate; I've gotta job to do. "Do you realize that if your stupid coven hadn't gotten in the way that_"

"Jacob_" there he goes again; interrupting me!

"_What_?" I hissed furiously clenching my fists.

"_this really isn't the time or place for having this 'discussion', as you say."  
"I think it's the perfect time to have this discussion!"

"What discussion?!"

I looked from Bella to the blood sucker, then back again. Was it possible that the leech hadn't told her about what happened with the redhead vamp? "He didn't tell you that his big brother crossed the line Saturday night?!" The parasite growled at me; pulling Bella further behind his body.

"What?! Why? Edward?" She knew that crossing the line could mean breaking the treaty, possibly causing open warfare between the vamps and us wolves.

The blood sucker's eyes bore into my skull. Why hadn't he told her? Was he so overprotective that he would keep the truth from her? Clearly the answer was YES. "Why didn't you tell her that that redhead vamp came back?" I demanded. Bella's eyes got wide; with betrayal maybe? Or was it that she was scared to death? At any rate, I continued: "Did you at least tell her that we almost caught her, and if it hadn't been for_"

"__Why should I alarm her when she is in no danger?!_"

"Victoria's back?!" Bella looked like she was about to faint; maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell her about this after all…but then again…she deserves to know the truth. "Because she can handle the truth; she's a tough kid!"

"The point is _mongrel_; that Bella is _safe_ and that your message has been _delivered_."

Bella frowned; she was definitely pissed that her precious Edward had lied to her. I smirked, knowing that she'd give him a good tongue-lashing for keeping her out of the loop; hah serves him right! Maybe she'll be so mad that she'll leave him!

"_And now, I do believe that the Principal is on his way over here to discourage loitering; I think it would be best if you left."

"A little overprotective isn't he? Come see me if you ever feel like having fun again. I think I can manage still being friends on my end."

Bella looked bewildered or was she hopeful or was that just my overinflated ego getting in the way again. "Jake I_" Edwards arms became restraints again holding her away from me.

I hushed her reassuringly; there was no need for her to talk. I knew that Bella missed me just as much as I missed her. We were connected like that, I always knew exactly what she was thinking. "I miss you to Bells; every day." I smiled, letting my grin light up my eyes.

"Alright everyone get to class!" I turned around to face a beefy, middle-aged guy with a receding hairline; the principal? I chuckled appreciatively to myself; several kids had been gathering around the three of us; probably hoping that there was gonna be a fight er somthin'. I'd have loved to make their day!

"Mr. Cullen I don't seem to recognize your friend here." The guy turned to face me in what he must have thought was an authoritative expression. "Do you go to school here?" he asked sizing me up; automatically assuming that I was the source of the scene.

I smirked amused at his attempt to intimidate me; I was, after all, a good six inches taller than him. "Nope" I said popping my lips on the P.

"Well then, I suggest that you leave school premises at once young man; before I call the sheriff!"

I scoffed at that! Hah yeah; I can see the look on Charlie's face if he showed up here to arrest his best friend's kid. Sure haha call Chief Swan! Haha let's see what happens!

"Jake maybe you better go…" Bella whispered. I smirked impishly at her; I bet she thought it would be pretty funny if her dad came here to arrest me too!

"I mean it young man! Don't tempt me_"

"Yes Sir" I joked, snapping a soldier's salute at the principle mockingly, before climbing back onto my motorcycle and kicking the engine to life right there on the sidewalk.

**BPOV**

Jake sped off in an impressive whirl, leaving Edward and I standing before the principal.

"Mr. Cullen, I do hope that I am right in saying that that young man will refrain from entering school premises in future?"

"Yes Mr. Greene" Edward was as cool as ever; his hand still intertwined protectively in mine.

"Good, now off to class…You too Ms Swan" Mr. Greene ushered us towards the school building.

"Come on Isabella, let's get to class before we get into anymore trouble." Edward whispered to me. I really just wanted to escape school; I wanted to zoom off on my motorcycle just like Jake had just done. Besides, I needed to have a serious 'discussion' of my own with Edward and English class was not the ideal place to have said conversation. But, with Edward's hand firmly grasped around mine and the principal following closely behind us, I assessed that escape was not on the syllabus.

When we reached class, ten minutes late, the daily bulletin was blaring out over the intercom; listing off the news and other school announcements. As Edward and I took our seats at the back of the room I avoided eye contact with the students and teacher; who quiet noticeably had raised eyebrows and inquisitive expressions plastered on their faces.

I slid into my chair, grabbing my notebook and pen out of my bag. Annoyed at not having escaped school so that I could have a proper conversation, or in this case argument, with Edward I scribbled furiously onto a piece of scratch paper:

_Tell me everything that happened this weekend and screw the 'protecting me' crap!_

I shoved the makeshift note at Edward and waited agitatedly for his response; this better be good!

********

Hey guys!

**thanx sooo much 4 all of ur alerts, favorites, and REVIEWS! Ur all totally awesome!**

**continue to read and review, and i will continue to write. **

**Review if u want more lol ;p**

**good, bad, so so, any suggestions?**


	5. An Entangled Enterprise

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 5: An Entangled Enterprise **

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **The Consequence of Lying **by **Sawny94**

**A/N: **Thanx 4 all of your alerts, favorites and reviews! Continue to read and review and I will continue to write lol! **Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words please do REVIEW! ;p**

**BPOV**

Saturday mornings are usually a cause for celebration amongst people young and old. For some, it is a day for sleeping-in and lounging about. For others, it is a day filled with bustling activities and errand running. However, no matter what one's Saturday entails, it is typically a blessing; an avidly anticipated chance to evade from the day-to-day tedium of the work and or school week; but not for me; at least, not on this particular Saturday.

This Saturday Edward and his brothers were scheduled to go off on a "hunting" trip. Ever since we had returned from Italy, Edward had rarely left my side. No matter how hard I had tried to hide my distress from him, he knew that I was still going through some major separation anxiety, and therefore he had refused to leave my side; not even for the most necessary of reasons.

His eyes were now such a dark shade of amber that it was hard to discern his pupils. I knew that I couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer; Edward was going to have to go hunting sooner or later. "Go on, go. I'll be fine" I had said, but both he and I could hear the uncertainty and sadness that had hung upon my every word. He had then wrapped his arms around me, protectively, and said "I won't be gone long Love" And he was right; he would only be gone for one day. How hard could it be to be separated from him for a single day? Unbearably hard…

All I had to distract myself from my long, Edward-less Saturday was my morning shift at _Newton's Olympic Outfitters_. As such, I arrived in the store parking lot, somewhat glad to have a task in which to distract myself. I then hopped out of my truck and made my way into the shop; I was embarrassingly early for my shift, but I just couldn't mope around the house any longer; I had to get out and go before I went insane. I entered the store and the tinkling of bells above the doorway alerted the Newtons to my arrival. Mrs. Newton, a tall, bleached-blonde woman with lots of bangles on her wrists and an unnatural amount of orange self-tanning lotion on her skin, stood behind the register; straightening out some brightly colored flyers.

"Well good morning Bella." She said brightly, a warm smile cracking the caked-on foundation that covered her face.

"Hey Mrs. Newton_" I said walking over to grab my tacky orange employee vest. But, as I was putting an arm into the vest, I noticed an unpleasantly familiar expression plastered on Mrs. Newton's heavily makeup-ed face. Crap. I knew that expression all too well. It was the 'oh I'm sorry but we don't need you to work today' expression.

"I was going to call_" she began awkwardly, but before she could continue with what indubitably would have been a pathetic excuse, a loud crashing noise curbed the uncomfortable scene. "What the hell_Mike what was that?!"

Mike Newton hustled out of aisle 3, carting a bucket of water and a well-worn mop. "I've got it Mom! Don't worry; it was nothing!" he looked slightly harassed, and in his hurry to clean up whatever had crashed onto the floor, he nearly knocked over a display of fishing poles with his mop handle. "_hey Bella!" he shouted over his shoulder as he skidded pass me on his way into the backroom.

Mrs. Newton eyed her son as he flung the backroom door closed behind him; causing another display to shutter ominously. She then rolled her eyes, shaking her head in a gesture of disbelief, before turning to look at me once more. "Like I was saying Bella, I think Mike and I can handle things. It doesn't really look like we're gonna be getting very many people in here today_I'm sorry you had to get up and drive out here."

I tried not to look too disappointed by this crappy news. Normally, I would have been thrilled to cut work, because then I would have been free to be with Edward and his family all day. Today however, I was not singing that same tune. "Oh, erm yeah. No problem. I've got a ton of homework to do anyways…" really I didn't…in fact I had nothing else to do today. I had finished my weekend homework, and all of my chores, and Charlie was away fishing with Billy; I really had nothing else to keep my mind off of my Edward-less day.

"I really am sorry dear." she continued, as she stepped out from behind the register.

"No big deal." I shrugged, smiling weakly, as I hung my vest back up, before heading back towards the door.

"Oh and Bella, would you mind throwing theses flyers into the dumpster on your way out?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Newton" I said grabbing hold of the yellow papers, and stumbling out of the door and into the misty fog. "Oh, ow" I tripped over some annoyingly large pebble, or maybe it was just some crack in the asphalt, at any rate, I landed hard on both knees, dropping the flyers all over the place. "Crap." I mouthed, scooping up as many papers as I could. Then I paused recognizing the figure on the front of the papers. It was a large wolf baying at the moon. Bellow the image, in large print, were the words _Protect the Olympic Wolves_. Before I knew what was happening I had thrown myself into my truck, lobbing the flyers onto the passenger seat beside me. I had to see Jacob. Fifteen minutes, that was all I needed to get to La Push; to cross the line.

As I sped down the glistening freeway towards my best friend, I recalled the argument that Edward and I had had recently. After I had found out that he had lied to me I was: annoyed, and frustrated, and well, I was also feeling kind of betrayed…I mean, I know that he was only trying to protect me and all, but damn it Jake was right, I'm a 'tough kid' I can handle it. Edward shouldn't have kept something like that from me; and I told him so!

After I had made Edward tell me everything that had happened that weekend, with Victoria and the Cullen's and the Quileute's, I made him swear that he would tell me these types of things from now on. I made him swear that he wouldn't keep secrets from me, and of course, in turn I had to promise that I wouldn't keep secrets from him either; a promise that I very well intend to keep, with the exception of a few items of secrecy; mainly Jacob stuff. Edward still didn't approve of my pro-Jacob stance. But, I knew that he was just being prejudice, and I knew that neither the Pack nor Jacob would ever be a threat to my safety. Edward needed to chillax and trust my judgment.

I pumped the stiff gas pedal hard with the slippery sole of my converse; hoping to push my ancient truck to a faster speed than it was really capable of. However, my truck continued to putter along at the agonizingly slow pace of fifty-five mph. _Come on baby, come on; we're almost there, come on!_ I could now see the first few houses of La push; the ones that sat on the outskirts of Forks. I grinned, complacent with my success; I had to be on the other side of the boundary line now. I let out a huge sigh of relief; I had made it.

I quickly drove down the little dirt road that led to the Black's place; smiling as the cozy red house came into view. I hastily parked my truck in front of Jake's garage, climbed out of the cab, and scampered up the ramp that led to the front door. Then, taking another deep breath, I rapped hard on the front door; KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. Through the rough, paint-chipped door the sounds of someone shutting off a too loud TV and the squeaking of springs from a well-worn sofa were heard, shortly to be followed by the pounding of footsteps in the hallway and the crude fumbling noses of heavy hands at the door's latch. The door then swung open to reveal my best friend, clad only in jean-shorts and a tight-fitting, white tee; even though the weather was particularly chilly today.

"Bella?!" he smiled, grabbing me up in a tight hug and spinning me around before setting me back down on my feet again. I felt a rush of happiness whirl around me; memories of old times, memories that had been shoved into an old shoebox and stuffed under the bed ever since Edward and the Cullen's had come back.

"Geez Jake!" I joked; still feeling a little lightheaded. "I almost forgot how 'hot' you are." He made a face; noting the sarcasm in my voice. After all, his body did feel like it was hot enough to scramble an egg on; of course, this was only thanks to his freakish werewolf attributes.

Jacob folded his arms across his broad chest, "I knew you'd come back." he grinned smugly.

"Oh yeah?" I said combatively, before rolling my eyes at his egotistic remark.

He then stepped out of his house, onto the front porch, shutting the door behind him. "You know you missed me; admit it."

"Yeah Jake, I missed you and your hot head."

"My head's not the only part of me that's hot," he joked taking my hand in his, and leading me down the ramp. "Remember Bells, I'm 108 degrees over here" he chuckled giving me his way too charismatic, toothy grin.

"Sure, sure" I laughed, lightly giving his shoulder a play-punch. He winced dramatically, and then started to run, pulling me along at his side. We raced all the way down to First Beach, heading, instinctively, for our favorite spot.

We sat on our log, watching the glistening waves roll onto the beach. We sat there for a long while, laughing and joking around; just catching up on what had been going on in each other's lives. We talked about school and work, friends and funny memories. We were like an old couple, reminiscing about 'the good old days' of way back when. Too soon though, we had to talk about the hard stuff. The reasons why I had left, and why I hadn't come back to see him anymore; the explanations that had been long overdue. I ended the tough stuff with a long-winded apology; it felt so good to have my friend back at my side, so good to know that he and I were no longer fighting a cold war. It was like a boulder had been lifted off of my shoulders, but then it was only to be replaced by another massive rock. Guilt consumed me, no longer the guilt about Jacob, no, now it was guilt about Edward.

"Is something wrong Bella? You look so…anxious." He looked up at me from his spot by my feet.

"Well…it's just that I'm not really supposed to be here." Jacob looked confused, but said nothing. He got up, off of the ground and sat beside me on the log; patiently waiting for me to continue. "Edward…" I felt a dozen butterflies flutter, wildly, in my stomach at the mentioning of his name. "He doesn't like me to do things that he considers to be reckless_"

"Things like hanging out with a werewolf?"

"Hah; yeah. Things like that..." Edward would definitely not be pleased about my little excursion to La Push; not at all. He would feel betrayed by my actions, especially after we had just had our 'no more lying' discussion. The discussion in which, we had promised each other that we would have an open relationship; one without skeletons, or in this case werewolves, in our closets. The guilt was now reaching boiling point, and as a result I felt an odd tingling sensation on my backside. I grimaced; my butt and I, both knew exactly how Edward would handle this infraction, and we did not like it, not one bit!

"Will he be mad at you?"

"Yes, like I said, he's kinda protective." Jacob made a face that I didn't quite understand. Was he agreeing with Edward's overprotective ways?! Did he approve of Edward spanking me for doing something that could be considered dangerous?! I decided to ignore that thought though, Jacob had no idea about any of that; he was clueless. And I'm sure that Jake would never be so strict as to punish anyone, especially for such a minor breach. I shook that off and pressed on with my explanation. "It's kinda annoying… it's like he's got me under constant surveillance_"

"_Well who can blame him really Bells; somebody's gotta make sure that you don't go jumping off cliffs again." he sounded like he was just kidding around again, but then again the look in his eyes led me to believe that he was dead serious.

I scowled "No one's ever going to let me forget that."

He ignored my comment and continued. "It's nice to see that the Blood Sucker is trying to do what's best for you; for once. Hate to say it Sport but you kinda need a bodyguard."

_Whoa there?! When the hell did Jake get all, well all protective?_ I wasn't sure how I should react, I settled for remaining silent.

Besides the shock of hearing such protective words coming out of Jacob's mouth, I felt a twinge of annoyance at his usage of my least favorite nickname. "Sport": Jake thought it was a hilariously ironic nickname, one which he had christened me after one afternoon when he, Embry, Quill and I had attempted a round of touch-football; resulting in several bruises, a sprained ankle and the breaking of Quill's nose. I grimaced, remembering the amused expression on Charlie's face as I had told him what had happened. He definitely should have been a bit more concerned for his daughter's safety and well-being; really he was just trying not to laugh too loud.

"_But I still don't see why you let him back into your life, after he left you and all?"

I was angry now "Because I love him Jacob! Is that really so hard to understand?!"

"It's impossible to understand."

"Well then, enlighten me Jacob, what is a valid reason to forgive someone?" He fell silent almost immediately. "Jake, when you love someone, you forgive them; even if they've ripped out your heart and torn it to bits. That's the price that we have to pay for love."

I was no longer talking only about Edward, and I could see that Jacob knew it too. His expression was one of pain and betrayal. He was struggling to understand why I had forgiven Edward and how I could love such a beast. But then, I could see him realize that my forgiveness of him was one in the same. Jacob had left me too, and I had forgiven him, just as he had done with me, and as I had done with Edward. I stared at Jacob's sad face; this was why I would endure whatever reception waited for me at home. I needed Jake's forgiveness; he needed it, and I needed it.

"I love you like a brother Jake; I always will." He smiled a weak smile; I let my head drop onto his shoulder, and he, in turn, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, bring me closer to him. The argument was over; for now.

We sat in silence for awhile; watching, as the gloomy clouds parted to reveal the gloriously warm sun. It was nice having Jake there beside me; I watched as the morning sun danced lightly on his tawny skin. It didn't dazzle, like Edward's skin would have, but it did glow; warm and happy. Jacob radiated warmth wherever he went; not because of his wolfy body heat, but because of his personality. He was naturally sunny; he dazzled in his own way.

As the sun began to lower into the ocean, I realized that it really was getting kind of late, and though I would have been content to stay here with Jacob forever, anything to avoid the wrath of my vampire fiancé, I knew that I couldn't put it off any longer. I really didn't want the Cullens to be too worried about me; after all, I had been in La Push with Jake for almost the entire day; an entire day of worrying was a lot.

"I really oughta get going"

"Aww, so soon? You just got here Sport."

I chucked "Yeah, it's getting late and I need to get home and have a 'discussion' with Edward…" I trailed off, hoping that he wouldn't catch my meaning.

"Will you come back and see me?"

His puppy-dog eyes wrenched my heart "I'll come back as soon as I can get away." He grinned mischievously as he stood up and walked me back to my truck.

I drove out of La Push smiling and thinking about what a great day it had been. I had spent an entire day with my best friend; my best friend who, no less than 24 hours ago, was not even on speaking terms with me. Everything with Jake was going great, and with any luck I'd be able to see him again very soon; my tentative plan was to visit him whenever Edward had to go on a hunting trip.

I hummed tunelessly as I turned onto the freeway; making my way back to Forks. _Crap. _I thought, as I glanced sidelong at my gas gauge;_ I'm almost out of gas_. So I switched lanes, planning on stopping for gas at the next turn-off, when out of nowhere, a shiny, silver Volvo streaked into view; it was Edward, and he was right on my tail.

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sad to report that the last chapter wasn't received very well **

**And**

**If this chapter doesn't do any better I may opt 2 DISCONTINUE this story**

**I don't want 2 disappoint anybody, but I feel like I'm sending stuff into a void er somthin'**

**So if you want me 2 continue please do REVIEW**

**-icul8er**


	6. The Push for La Push

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 6: The Push for La Push**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and consensual **disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Never knew it could be like this **by **siobhan2006**

**A/N: **Thank you guys sooo much for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites!!! It's so great to get such an encouraging amount of feedback! And a special thanx to all of my faithful readers who have been reading and review since the beginning! U guys are totally awesome! I was all depressed after getting such a small response for ch.4 that I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue, but now that I see how many people are supporting me, it makes me want to forge on. So thanx again 4 all of ur REVIEWs, it's an amazing feeling to know that someone takes time out of there day to comment on ur story! So once again: thank you all sooooooooooo much :D Enough of my ramblings; on with the story!

**BPOV**

_I hummed tunelessly as I turned onto the freeway; making my way back to Forks. __Crap. __I thought, as I glanced sidelong at my gas gauge;__ I'm almost out of gas__. So I switched lanes, planning on stopping for gas at the next turn-off, when out of nowhere, a shiny, silver Volvo streaked into view; it was Edward, and he was right on my tail._

"SHIT!" I gasped, almost swerving off of the road in my ineffable state. "Crap, crap, crap!!! What do I do?!" -talking to myself out loud; definitely not a good sign.

I continued, steadily, forward; again pumping the gas pedal urgently, in a rather pathetic attempt to coax my truck into a faster speed than fifty-five mph. In addition, to my frantic attempt at speeding, I was determinedly averting my eyes from the rearview mirror.

Then, alongside the freeway, I spotted a gas station just off the next exit. "Gas!" I shouted; almost hysterical now. This was a perfect way to get Edward off of my tail; or at the very least, it was a perfect way to prolong my inevitable punishment.

Not even bothering with the usage of turning signals, I drove as quickly as I could off of the freeway, and over to the gas station. True chicken, through and through, I was too nervous to check where the silver Volvo had gone. _Did it continue on the freeway? Did it get off and follow me?!_

My heart raced; guilt and anxiety mounting. But then, at the same time, I was also getting this sick thrill out of doing something that I knew Edward didn't approve of. I was experiencing this rush of exhilarating, adrenaline that pumped wildly through my veins; egging me on…_ It's official; I'm a psychopath. _

I pulled up to a pump, and got out of the cab; flipping the gas-cap open and grabbing up my wallet as I went. Like any wanted criminal, I shifted my eyes back and forth, constantly checking my surroundings for signs of law enforcers. My Guard was nowhere in sight, but I didn't trust my eyes. Edward was fast; he could be anywhere.

I was all jumpy and fidgety as I watched the numbers on the gas pump go up- and damn gas prices were going up! As soon as the tank was filled, I replaced the gas-cap and retrieved my receipt. Then, I jumped back into my truck, and reached for my handy-dandy Purell hand sanitizing gel. I squeezed the cool gel onto my hands and began rubbing them together; in what was probably a manic manner. As I did so, I noticed a yellow sticky-note that was posted on the outside of my windshield. _Weird… I hadn't noticed that before. I hate it when people stick shit on your windshield! So annoying…_ I opened my door, refusing to actually get out of the truck again, and reached my hand, awkwardly, onto the front of the windshield, hastily snatching up the bothersome scrap.

I was about to toss the note onto the floor of my truck, when my eye caught sight of the words that were scrawled on the Post-it in large, black Sharpie letters:

_**Come home now, Isabella. **_

_**-Edward**_

My stomach lurched uncomfortably. It was no longer filled with butterflies. No, now it was filled with bats; rapidly flapping bats that kept jabbing their weird little bodies into my ribcage and other insides. I was going to throw-up.

_Breathe just breathe_, I told myself repeatedly, as I approached my driveway; noticing that Charlie's car was gone and that, in its place, was Edward's silver Volvo. So Charlie was still out with Billy; damn I really had been expecting to use my Dad as a bumper of sorts; he would have insured that Edward didn't yell or anything.

_Deep breath now_, I sighed as I climbed out of my truck and made my way into the house; a prisoner to the gallows.

_Damn it; I told you to breathe! _I felt my heart race faster, and my anxiety spiked as I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom, where I knew Edward was waiting for me.

I inhaled one last deep breath (_courage Bella, courage_) and pushed open my bedroom door. At first I saw nothing; where was he? Then, I spotted him; he was standing stiffly beside my desk; his sculpted arms crossed, sternly, in front of his broad chest. He looked very disappointed, and I glimpsed a shadow of worry, glistening in his almost black eyes.

I felt a blanket of guilt cover me; I was ashamed that I had gone against my word. I knew that_ that_ was wrong of me; I shouldn't have lied to the love of my life or worried him and his family, but I was totally not at all repentant about going to see Jacob! And as I stared into Edward's gleaming eyes, I felt a rush of teenage angst devour me, along with a wave of… lust? Was I really getting a kick out of this, or was it just my crazy, adolescent, hormones taking over?

"Hi." I smiled sheepishly

"…" he was silent and stoic; a statue of discontent.

"So, nothing bad happened. I'm still alive_"

"_Bella do you have any idea how worried we have all been?!" he clamped the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. That gesture was definitely not a good sign; it was time to turn on the charm.

"Sorry." I said in a cutesy voice; walking coolly past him on my way over to my computer. I was perfectly nonchalant, and I made a point of thrusting my chest out a bit, giving him a good look at my almost nonexistent cleavage.

"Isssaaabellaaa Swan"I smirked at his authoritative voice. There was something sexy about his tone; it gave me the chills, but in a good way; you know?

"Yeeesss." I turned to look at him coyly; a well practiced puppy-dog-pout, accompanied by the innocent fluttering of my eyelashes. I had this in the bag; no way could he stay mad at me.

"We need to have a serious _discussion _Love"

_Crap. _I rolled my eyes and turned away from him; plopping myself down on top of my bed.

"Isabella, how many times do I have to ask that you not go to La Push?! We discussed how it's not at all safe for you to be there; especially with that Jacob character!"

That comment struck a nerve; I was no longer playing the sexy-suck-up game. "I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions about what is and what isn't safe Edward!" He growled; looking as though he was going to interrupt me again. "I don't need you to follow me around like a fucking bodyguard!"

"Bodyguard?!" he frowned, his brow furrowed in distress and disapproval. He didn't like it when I talked like that, which was exactly the appeal. "Well if that's the way you see it, then I'm sorry Love. But, I only do these things to keep you safe. And you know what? You're right, I am your bodyguard. I guard my possessions Isabella, I keep them safe. I keep you safe."

Despite my many qualms with what had just come out of Edward's mouth, I couldn't help but feel another chill of pleasure run down my body; this time it lingered momentarily between my thighs. I belonged to him…I liked the sound of that. Nevertheless, I was not going to be told what to do! _I'm a goddamned independent woman!_

"But I don't _need_ you to keep me safe Edward!"

"Oh really Bella?! Because it seems to me, that I can't leave you alone for five seconds without the wolves descending!" his voice was laced with icy sarcasm.

"Humph!"

"Now really Love; be reasonable. Promise me that you won't run off to La Push again. Promise me, once and for all, that you won't ever worry me like that again."

I felt a pang of guilt hit me hard in the chest; I tried hard to ignore it though. "No! I won't promise that! And, I don't think that I'm being unreasonable! I told you Edward: La Push is just as safe as Forks, and Jacob isn't dangerous; he wouldn't ever hurt me!"

Edward leaned up against my desk, his arms still crossed sternly. He stared straight at me, his eyes piercing into me. "Isabella, my patience is wearing thin; you promised me, not a week ago, that you wouldn't lie to me or keep secrets from me, and that's exactly what you have done. You have broken my trust Bella, you have broken my heart."

_Whoa! That was way below the belt!_ But I couldn't hold onto my anger any longer; I had really hurt him. Guilt consumed me, yet again, and a part of me, a very small part I might add, just wanted Edward to punish me so that this whole mess would be over already. So that I wouldn't have to feel guilty about worrying everyone, and so that I would know that I had been forgiven. I felt my eyes pool with the precursors of tears; I was too ashamed to look Edward in the face, so I settled for staring at my muddy Converse. Hmm…one of my shoelaces was untied.

"How will I know that you are safe, if you keep these things from me Bella?"

I remained silent.

"Answer me Isabella."

I shrugged; eyes still fixed on my untied shoelace.

He exhaled sharply. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Bella..." he stood up and headed, at human speed, towards the door.

"Wait? Edward, don't go." I gasped jumping up off of the bed.

He turned to look at me, disappointment still etched on his gorgeous face.

"Edward will you…will you punish me?" I blurted out; blushing furiously. _Was I absolutely out of my fucking mind?!?! Why the hell was I asking him to spank my ass?!_

"Bel_"

"You were right Edward: I shouldn't have run off without telling anyone where I was going, I shouldn't have lied, I shouldn't have made you and the family worry. I refuse to be punished for going to see my best friend, but I know that I deserve to…well to be punished for the rest of that stuff…"

Edward just stared at me; his face blank. I bit my lip, nervously, waiting for him to respond, and when he didn't, I decided to continue; feeling that I owed him more of an explanation for my crazy outburst. "It's just that…I do_ need_ you Edward. I need you to…erm…you know…to spank me. 'Cause I won't stop feeling guilty until you do. I need it so that I can forgive myself and so that I know that you have forgiven me."

**EPOV**

_Where the hell was all of this coming from?! _I looked deep into my Isabella's eyes, hoping beyond hope, that I would suddenly be able to read her thoughts. Not that I wasn't pleased beyond all reason to hear those words coming out of my Love's mouth, it was just that I hadn't expected her to come into that realization so soon. I had expected to have to claim her as my vampire mate before she would ever realize how powerful our bond was. And it surprised me still further, to know that she was actually thinking this way, let alone saying it out loud.

Of course, I had planned on punishing her for her disobedient, reckless and downright selfish behavior, but I hadn't intended on doing so until after I had hunted; which was why I had been about to leave. My plan had been to go and bag a couple of mountain lions and then come home and give my naughty Isabella a well deserved, bare-bottom spanking. You see, this need to hunt was all due to the fact that my Bella's excursion to La Push had brought my original hunting trip to an abrupt, and painfully sudden end. As soon as I had received a rather frantic phone call, from my little sister, explaining that Isabella was on her way to La Push, I had headed directly home without hunting so much as a badger.

So, now I stood by my Bella's bedroom door, consumed by thirst and the need to claim her. _What should my next course of action be?_ I didn't know. All I knew was that I needed to act quickly, before I couldn't control my thirst or my urges any longer.

"Edward?" My Bella stood before me, her beautiful, brown eyes gazing up into my thirsty black ones. I would swear that I could feel her uncertainty wafting off of her like a perfume; or maybe that was just the scent of her sweat glands opening up and producing perspiration. At any rate, I decided now was the time to take action.

"You are absolutely right, Isabella. I am so proud of you for coming to this conclusion. I know that it's hard…" I hugged her, nuzzling the top of her head; resisting the wine while appreciating the bouquet.

"Now, Love," I said, as I pulled out her wooden, desk chair and sat down on it "let's get this over and done with; shall we?" I patted my lap; indicating that she should bend over.

Her brown eyes widened, "I didn't mean right now!" _hah, well neither had I but, that ship has sailed. No turning back now. _

"Now, Isabella" I spoke firmly; reaching out to grab hold of my Bella's wrist.

"But, Edward_?!" she complained; digging her heels into the carpeted floor.

I remained silent and swiftly pulled her over my knee, before tugging her jeans and panties down to her knees. She gasped. Bewildered, perhaps because of how swiftly and mechanically my well practiced motions had ensued.

I placed my left hand on the small of her back, securing her to the spot, all the while, positioning her small, ivory bottom higher up on my lap. I rubbed soothing circles on my Bella's bare skin, before swiftly setting to work, swatting her small bottom.

"Oh!" My Isabella's heart skipped a beat as my hand met her flesh; causing her smooth behind to ripple against the force that I was exuding.

The pattern repeated itself again and again; I peppered her snow white bottom until it turned rosy red. Isabella whimpered each time my palm met her bottom, but she refused to cry. She is so stubborn; I mused, landing several solid SMACKs to her tender sit-spots. My guess was that she really did feel sorry for worrying everybody and for lying, but that she truly didn't feel at all contrite about the Jacob Black situation. I would have to deal with that matter in an entirely different way. I couldn't allow her to continue to endanger herself.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"OWW! OWW!!!" She was now squirming uncontrollably; forcing me to hold her petite frame down.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK!!!

"OUCH!" Bella gasped, as I swiftly delivered three final swats to her blushing behind.

"Right then," I began; pausing a moment to admire my handiwork, before pulling my Bella's panties and jeans back into place. "I hope that you will think twice before behaving like that again Love." I helped my Bella off of my lap; she was sniffling, and rubbing her smarting backside with both hands. "You know I only do this because I love you Isabella? I will always be here to protect you." I said as I planted a kiss on my Bella's forehead.

"I know Edward, and I am sorry for worrying you and for lying…" her pause was unsettling; I could hear the 'but' coming. She stopped massaging her behind for a moment "but I refuse to apologize for seeing Jake. Edward, he is my best friend; he's like a brother to me. You can't keep me from going to see him."

**BPOV**

I waited for Edward's reaction; I could see his temples wrinkle and I watched as his mouth turned into an angry frown. "I won't allow that Isabella. You belong to me; I know what's best for you. And I know, for a fact, that that Mutt is a bad influence on you, as well as a hazard to your existence. Besides Love, if you defy me again, I will be forced to deliver a much more severe punishment." I gulped; flinching back at that comment, and subconsciously beginning to rub my sore bottom again.

_How dare he say that! I may be 'his' but that doesn't give him the right to order me around and make all of my decisions for me! And anyways, why the hell doesn't he trust me enough to make my own decisions?! _So, thrusting my hands on my hips, I demanded "Why don't you trust me?!"

"I do trust you; it's him I don't trust."

"That's stupid Edward! You are being stupid!"

"Don't push me Isabella; I've been through enough today."

"You can't always be around to _guard_ me you know!"

"You're right Isabella, I can't always be by your side…and that is precisely why I have decided to take extra precautions regarding your safety. From now on, whenever I have to be away, you will be looked after by one of my family members. You will obey them, as you would me, and you _will _keep away from La Push, or there will be hell to pay."

"You've got to be kidding me?!"

"Alas, my sweet Isabella, I have never been more serious. Since, you obviously need someone to watch over you constantly, you have left me with no choice but to assign you a babysitter."

**So? What do ya think?**

**Is it any good?**

**Suggestions, comments, and constructive criticisms are welcome!**

**In other words, make my day and please do REVIEW! ;p**


	7. Vexing Vigilance

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 7: Vexing Vigilance **

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Family Values **by **BringOnTheShackles.**

**A/N: **Oh my freakin' god! You guys are so totally awesome! I have never gotten so many reviews ever! Thank you all so much! And thanx for all of the favorites, and alerts :D Hope you all enjoy this next installment. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; in other words please do REVIEW! Oh and if u have any story ideas or requests feel free to REVIEW or PM me. And without further ado here's the next chapter just for you ;p

**BPOV **

"So class, for tonight's homework, I want you to blah blah blah blah blah…" I was sitting in Chemistry class, one of the few classes that I don't take with Edward, and I could feel myself slipping into a Charlie Brown-esque schoolroom scene. One where the only sounds that came out of the teacher's mouth were "Wah waaah wah wah waaah wah…" Not only was the school day almost over, but I was also infected with a serious case of senioritis, which had been rapidly spreading throughout the senior class since the start of the spring semester.

Today was a Thursday, and the only good thing about Thursdays was that the next day was Friday. But Friday was going to be another Edward-less day, so that didn't make my Thursday any better.

Just the thought of being left alone again, so soon after Edward's previous hunting trip, was unsettling. On the one hand, I was grieving that Edward and Jasper were going to be on the, rescheduled, hunting trip for more than twenty-four hours; this trip was arranged to last almost the entire weekend! But then again, on the other hand, I was itching to go and see Jacob again, and this seemed like the opportune moment to scratch that itch.

I stared over at the clock; _fifteen minutes to go_. I sighed and glanced back at Mr. Barker, who was writing instructions on the blackboard. _Why the hell do they call it a blackboard anyway? If anything, it's more like a forest-green board. Focus Bella, focus; he might be saying something important._ But what were the chances of that? Very slim; I assessed. So, I pulled out a pen and started doodling all over my notes; continuing to let my mind wander.

**Flashback: two days earlier **

Edward and I had spent the evening, yet again, filling out college applications. During the application process Edward told me about his and Jasper's hunting trip plans for the weekend. This got me all excited; not that he was going away, but that I would get my chance to see Jake again.

"I'll be back after Charlie's asleep Love." he whispered; kissing my forehead before zipping out of the front door.

_Now's my chance!_ I thought, excitedly, dashing back into the kitchen and snatching up the wall-phone. Before I knew what I was doing, my fingers had dialed Jake's phone number; I paused, panting slightly, listening to the ringing of the dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Bella!"

"I've got good news," I felt my face light up with a huge smile. "Edward is going away for a few days, so I'm free this weekend!"

"Really? Awesome! You should come hang out!" I could hear my happiness echoing in his voice.

This would work out perfectly! Edward would be off hunting and I could be with Jake. I had something to look forward to; something to distract me from missing Edward. And I wouldn't have to feel guilty about going to see Jake this time. Edward knew my stance on the subject, so he had no reason to get mad at me. I would tell Charlie where I was, meaning that technically I wouldn't be breaking any of Edward's rules. I wouldn't be lying or sneaking around and I will have told someone where I was going; a completely flawless plan.

**End Flashback:**

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring

I jolted upright in my desk, as the school bell rang out the joyous tune that indicated the end of the school day. _Phew thank god that's over with_. I packed up my belongings and headed out of the chemistry lab and over to the front of the school to find Edward.

"Bella" the high pitched voice of my soon to be sister-in-law chimed from behind me.

"Hey Alice; where's your brother?"

"He and Jasper left already. They wanted to get a head-start on the trip." she explained, skipping to my side and walking in step with me.

"Oh." _I hadn't had the chance to say good bye. _

"Don't worry Bella; they'll be back before you know it." She unlocked the Volvo's doors and flitted inside. I got into the car; trying not to look too disappointed at this news. After all, the sooner Edward left the sooner he'd be back.

"Wait where are you taking me?" I asked as we drove pass my exit. Wasn't she taking me to Charlie's house?

"Oh Bella, you didn't really think that Edward would leave you unsupervised again; did you? Not after that whole La Push fiasco." I blushed; she giggled at my expression. "I'm taking you back to my house for a slumber party! Esme already cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with us two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow." she beamed

"A slumber party?" I asked skeptically; no way was this a slumber party. This was a round the clock surveillance session; Edward was nothing if not thorough. "But Alice… I have erm…I have plans."

"Oh Bella, don't be ridiculous, there's no way in hell that you're going to go and see Jacob Black. You should just put that crazy idea out of your cute little head right now." She smirked, as we barreled forward, weaving in front of slower moving traffic.

I felt my jaw drop; _how in the world did she know that I had plans with Jake? Oh of course! Damn it, she must have seen a vision of my future disappearing._ In Cullen speak, that meant that I was either going to die a sudden death or, the more likely cause, was that I was planning on being around a werewolf.

"Maybe you should inform the Mutt that you won't be attending your rendezvous." she announced smugly; as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

_Damn it! She's got a point. _I whipped out my phone and started a new text message:

_Jacob, I'm so sorry but I have to cancel our plans…-Bella_

_U bailing on me Sport? –Jake_

_Sadly yes.-Bella_

_Aww man! You've got a hot date or something?-Jake_

_Or something…-Bella_

_Well hey, why don't you come over now?-Jake_

_Can't. I'm being held captive-Bella_

_What?Where r u?-Jake_

_The Cullen's…I'm being babysat-Bella_

_Wtf! So even when the bloodsucker's gone he's got his cronies all over you? This sucks!-Jake_

_I know right? He's got kinda a big protective streak-Bella_

_Well I guess I'll have to come and get u then.-Jake_

_Naw Jake don't bother. I'll tough it out. I guess I'll just see ya later-Bella_

_I guess. Later Sport-Jake_

I put my phone back into my backpack; zipping it up in the front pouch. I then scrunched back in my seat, arms crossed begrudgingly, and glared at my supposed friend. We were still parked in the Cullen's driveway; just sitting there in the Volvo. I was so annoyed with all of them! I just wanted to run screaming: _leave me alone!_ But I knew that wouldn't do any good. For one they would catch me quicker than I could say _crap_, and well really deep down, I knew that I didn't want them to leave me alone. After all, they are my family, my obnoxious, overprotective family, but I do love them. I'm just sick of being treated like a naughty kid!

"Oh come on Bella; buck up. Ooo I know, we can give each other manis and pedis! Oh and maybe even facials; Rose has this amazing cleanser that blah blah blah blah blah_" Alice went on, and on, and on; trying in vain, to get me off of the Jacob topic. I sighed heavily, as I got out of the Volvo and followed behind the ecstatic Alice, lugging my backpack and other school supplies into the house.

"Oh Bella this is going to be so much fun! We can: watch movies, and play Truth or Dare, and stay up all night talking about boys!"

I rolled my eyes; it sounded like Alice had been watching way too many chick flicks. Her slumber party agenda was reminiscent of a painfully obnoxious 80's movie; complete with teased-out hair and brightly colored legwarmers. I was half expecting her to list off which of the neighbor's houses we would be TP-ing.

"Alice it's a school night…"

She ignored me "So how late do you want to stay up?"

"I don't wanna stay up at all Alice. It's a school night, and I, regrettably, need sleep to function."

"Oh you're such a spoil sport Bella!" she crossed her arms stubbornly and stomped a foot in frustration.

Later that evening: the entire Cullen family, minus Edward and Jasper of course, and I all sat around the living room. We girls were watching the end of, one of my favorite romantic comedies, _When Harry Met Sally_, an all-time classic featuring Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan; while Emmett and Carlisle were gathered on the other side of the room, discussing a newspaper article or something. I sat cross-legged on the ivory, linen sofa, next to Alice; a Chinese to-go-box in one hand, and a set of wooden chop-sticks in the other. Esme had gone all the way to Port Angeles, to get me my favorite dinner of chicken chow mein and fried rice. It was the little things that counted; simple and comforting.

The movie ended and I yawned, hinting that I was ready to get some shut-eye.

"So Bella, what do you want to do this weekend?"

I shrugged, mid-yawn, still hoping to escape Alice's slumber party extravaganza.

"We should go shopping!" she sang excitedly

"Uurrrg Alice; I would rather not go shopping…"

"Oh come on Bella; you could use a new outfit or better yet a new wardrobe!" Esme exchanged a knowing look with Rosalie; everyone knew better than to argue about shopping with Alice. Alice always won those arguments.

"No really Alice, I hate shopping, and besides, Charlie said he doesn't want me to go anywhere near Seattle right now because of all of those murders that have been happening lately" Not that I was worried about that sort of thing, what with my bodyguards watching over me constantly, and my fiancé being a vampire, but it was as good an excuse as any to get my ass out of hours of painful shopping with Alice.

"Actually Bella, I was thinking more along the lines of Port Angeles, but I guess if you really don't want to go_"

"The murders in Seattle are because of a batch of ramped newborns." Carlisle explained flatly; flourishing the newspaper article.

"Yeah, this stuff happens all the time, but you dumbass humans are always blaming the attacks on natural causes, diseases and _homicidal maniacs_." Emmett added

"_Emmett_" Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie rebuked simultaneously. Emmett grinned mischievously.

Alice chuckled and snuggled closer to me. "Either way, you know you'd be safe while you're with us Bella."

"Yes, Bella dear, we wouldn't ever let something happen to you. There's no need to worry about those newborns." Esme said warmly as she stood up and started clearing away my empty Chinese food cartons.

Carlisle rolled up his newspaper, and walked over to the piano; leaning up against the lacquered finish. "That's right Isabella, we consider you as a part of this family, and we protect our family. You will always be safe while you are with us."

"Except when you're with Jasper of course…" Emmett added under his breath "He sure does love the scent of your blood Bella."

"_Emmett!"_ Everyone scolded

"Kiddin'; just kiddin'." Emmett chortled, as he got out of his chair, and headed towards the stairs. Carlisle gave Emmett's butt a sharp swat with his rolled up newspaper as he passed by him. "Ow! Sheesh can't you guys take a joke?"Emmett winced; clutching a hand to his bottom as he stalked up the stairs.

"So Bella, what's the plan? We could always get a head start on some wedding details!" Alice persisted; nudging me with her tiny fist.

I rolled my eyes; planning my wedding was the last thing that I felt like doing this weekend. Even though the Cullen's had told me not to worry about these newborn vampires, I couldn't help but feel apprehensive and a little bit frightened. And wedding plans didn't ease those feelings in the least.

"If it's ok I think I'd just like to go to bed." My head was swarming with a million thoughts; I needed to go to sleep and make my brain shut-up.

**Flashforward:**

"Bye Bella; see you after class!" Alice squealed merrily as we parted ways in the school parking lot. Her first class was gym, which was located on the opposite side of campus.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled; sleepily.

I hadn't got much sleep that night. As it turned out, I couldn't make my brain shut-up after all. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to see Jacob, and about how those creepy newborns were partying it up in Seattle. I was scared stiff and overwhelmed with everything going on in my weirdo supernatural and human life. I couldn't handle all of this pressure; it was beginning to take a toll on me. I needed Edward to be by my side, holding me tight and telling me that everything was going to be ok.

I sighed and turned towards the school building; starting to trudge over to the main entrance. Then, behind me, I heard the loud, familiar rumblings of a motorcycle's engine.

"Bella! Jump on!"

I spun around, and spotted the tawny, muscular form of Jacob Black straddling his black motorcycle. Before I could think twice, I leaped onto the back of Jake's bike; flinging my arms, tightly, around his firm waist. He then stepped on the gas; sending us speeding off through the parking lot. I turned my head just in time to see Alice; fists clenched and looking absolutely livid, as Jake and I zoomed away. I was in deep shit; but somehow I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew Alice wouldn't or couldn't do anything about this right now; if she did she would risk making a scene. So I laughed it off. I was escaping life on the back of my best friend's motorcycle, and as the adrenaline rushed through my system, I felt all of my worries being swept away.

We sped across the boundary line, into La Push, and made our way to First Beach. Jake parked the bike by our favorite spot and helped me get off.

"Hah! I did it!" Jake shouted; triumphantly punching the air with his fist.

I grinned; I was high on the thrill of it all and nowhere near coming down anytime soon. "Um? You mean we did it?" I joked

"Nope, I did it! My super genius plan worked like a charm!"

"You're so full of it Jake!"

"Don't think so Sport." he laughed "It was all me; me and my freakin' awesome plan. I knew the bloodsucker couldn't 'see' me, so hah I knew they wouldn't see this comin'!"

"Yeah, yeah; you're the shit Jake." I smirked. He faked a look of disapproval, then tugged me by the hand over to our log.

We were back in our special place. It was like coming home, sitting there next to my friend; next to my Jacob. We joked and laughed like idiots for a long time. I was free to be my younger, more immature self when I was with Jake. I was free to be careless, and reckless and worry free. We were two puppies full of mischief; not a care in the world.

"So tell me what's buggin' you Sport"

"Bugging me? Nothing's bugging me. I'm fine." I lied through my teeth. _How did he know?_

"Aww come on Bells; you can't fool me. You've been tense all day."

"Ummm…" I hesitated "well I'm worried is all."

"About skipping school; you naughty girl?" he joked

"No." I defended "Well maybe…I don't know. Have you read the paper lately?"

"Uhhh no. Why should I?"

I rolled my eyes. Jake was totally the type of guy who had never picked up a newspaper in his life; well unless his name was going to be mentioned in it or something. I giggled to myself; oh my Jacob Black. "Well if you had read the paper, like everyone else in Washington, you'd know about the murders in Seattle."

"So what? People are always getting murdered in the big city; that's part of the risk of living there." he joked

"This isn't a joke Jake; it's serious. It's not some homicidal maniac carrying out business; it's…well it's a whole bunch of newborn vampires!"

He stiffened almost immediately, and I noted that his reaction to bad news was shockingly similar to Edward's.

"Vampires in Seattle?"

"Yeah and these ones aren't like the Cullens; these ones hunt humans!" I felt myself pale. Jacob remained uncharacteristically silent. "Those poor people in Seattle…Oh Jacob what if they come here?"

"We'd kill them." He replied mechanically; he had slipped into pack plural and was beginning to shake, a little, in rage.

"But_?"

"Bella don't worry," he said softly; coming out of his strategic mode. "We'll protect you. If even one newborn bloodsucker so much as steps foot on our turf, we'll rip their miserable head off!"

"But_?"

"Shush Bella. You're just freaking yourself out. Come here." he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his warm arms around me. I should have told him to let go of me! I was Edward's girl and he was my friend and nothing more, but I couldn't. I let Jake hold me; comforting me, making me feel like I was safe in his arms.

"Wanna hear something kinda freaky?"

I looked up at him "Uhhh, yeah sure." What could be more 'freaky' than a shit load of newborn vampires on a rampage not a hundred miles away?

"Don't blow a gasket er anythin' okay?"

I readjusted myself on his lap, so that I could see eye to eye with him. "What is it?"

"Well did I ever tell you…erm do you know…well, have you ever heard of imprinting?"

_Umm no! What the hell does that mean?_ "Uhhh no."

"Well it's kinda a long story and it's really hard to explain." he began

"I'm sure I can follow"

He chuckled "Well ok, here it goes_"

After about an hour's worth of explaining and reasoning I still didn't get it! A Quileute choosing a mate; like an animal or something? Well soul mate or not, it was a weird concept that I just wasn't grasping. Jacob had explained about Sam and his Emily, which wasn't too too weird. That was just like love at first sight; rare but not unheard of. But then Jacob told me about Quil and Clare. I tried desperately hard not to lose my cool, but I had found it tremendously challenging. Clare was a two year old! And Quil, well he was a freaking teenager! This made no sense. I don't think I could ever understand their relationship. Even though Jake had spent a good part of the hour telling me that it wasn't like that between them; it was more like Quil was an over-attentive babysitter_CRAP!

My heart skipped a beat; I jumped up, off of Jake's lap, remembering where I was and that I wasn't supposed to be here. It was late, really late. Like 4:00, now there was no way of pretending that I had been at school. I was due at the Cullen's two hours ago and no doubt Alice had already told them everything.

"I gotta go!"

"What's the rush?"

"I jjuust didn't realize howww late it was" I stuttered

"Okay Sport chill; I'll drop you off at home."

I grimaced; I couldn't let Charlie see me when I was supposed to be at the Cullen's all weekend. "No that's okay I can…I can just take my motorcycle."

"Well ok; I guess. Come on, it's still in my garage."

Twenty minutes later I was speeding down the highway towards the Cullen's house. My hands were all clammy and I felt flush. I could hear Edward's voice in my head, see the look of disapproval on his face; I had really done it now.

I skidded into the driveway coming to a screeching halt in front of a bright yellow Porsche. I hadn't seen this car before. Who did it belong to?

"I hadn't even had a chance to drive it yet"

I got off of my bike and whipped my head around. Alice was perched, sadly, on the hood of the yellow car.

"Guess Christmas came early this year?" I joked tentatively; remembering that Edward had promised to give Alice this very car for her Christmas present.

"No. He gave it to me early because I agreed to look after you while he was away." she paused momentarily; stroking the polished yellow finish. "I failed." she added sadly

"Sorry" I shrugged, not at all trying to repress my sarcasm. How dare Edward go around bribing people! This was out of control; theses vampires have totally lost their minds!

Alice huffed indignantly and slid off of the car. "Well I guess I'm just glad that you're safe." she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.

"Of course I'm safe Alice_" I began, but before I could finish, I felt a whooshing of wind and my soon to be father-in-law appeared on the front stoop. He was brandishing a pink slip of paper and looked very disappointed.

"I would like to have a word with you Isabella." _oh crap._

**Hey there! **

**Thanx again 4 reading! **

**If you REVIEW you'll get a sneak peak at the next chapter! ;p**


	8. In Loco Parentis

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 8: In Loco Parentis **

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Naughty Bella **by **Owl and Crow**

**A/N: **Sorry about the slow update; life's been pretty crazy lately. I promise to try and have the next chapter posted sooner :D Thank you all so much 4 all of the fabulous REVIEWS! Lol you guys are sneak peak whores aren't ya? Lol jk! But I feel bad 'cause some of my whores couldn't get the goods! You have to be signed into your Fanfiction(dot)net account and you have to **enable private messaging **(aka PMs) on your profile **or I can't send u the sneak peak! **Anywho sorry about that little glitch! Oh and thanx for all of the favorites, and alerts; we like those too. I mean I like those too; sheesh I'm slipping into Pack plural :D Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome, as well as story requests and ideas; in other words please do REVIEW!

**BPOV**

_Alice huffed indignantly and slid off of the car. "Well I guess I'm just glad that you're safe." she said as she wrapped her tiny arms around me._

_"Of course I'm safe Alice_" I began, but before I could finish, I felt the whooshing of wind and my soon to be father-in-law appeared on the front stoop. He was brandishing a pink slip of paper and looked very disappointed._

_"I would like to have a word with you Isabella." __oh crap._

"Um ok Carlisle." I picked up my backpack; giving one last fleeting glance over at Alice. She looked worried again, and as I passed by her, on my way over to the front door, I could have sworn that she whispered "Good luck Bella". Why did I need luck? It was just Carlisle; I mean sure he was upset, that much was obvious, but he wouldn't do anything about it. Or would he?

I stepped onto the front porch; stopping right in front of Carlisle. "Let's take this discussion into my study Isabella." He said evenly, making a polite 'after you' hand movement; indicating that I should enter the house.

"Ok" I nodded my head nervously and stepped into the house; making my way to Carlisle's office with Carlisle mere steps behind me.

We stepped inside of his office, and he shut the door behind us. The sun had set outside, and twilight bathed the room in a violet and periwinkle glow. I heard the click of a light switch, as Carlisle flipped on the bright lights. _Why do I feel like a convict in an interrogation room? _

"Please take a seat Isabella." he instructed.

I walked the length of the room and seated myself in one of the two chairs that were placed in front of Carlisle's desk. I had been in Carlisle's study on a few previous occasions; mostly so that he could stitch up my frequent cuts or mend my incessantly sprained appendages. His office was a fascinating place filled with ancient artifacts and precious heirlooms. I would have been excited to be sitting in here if it were under any other circumstances.

Carlisle seated himself in his desk chair; placing the pink slip of paper on the dark, wooden desktop. At first, I had guessed that the paper was an official detention notification from the school, but then, as I looked closer, I realized that it was simply a pink notepad paper that someone had jotted a message on. I sighed a little; phew at least I wasn't suspended or anything for ditching.

"Your father called," Carlisle began; his voice was cool as always, however this time, as he spoke, there was an edge of chagrin, tucked ever so tactfully, in his every word. "He received a phone call from your school and wanted to know why you weren't there today. I would also like to hear this explanation, as I have it on good authority, that you arrived at school safe and sound."

I felt myself cower before Carlisle. I felt so guilty; so sorry that I had disappointed him. And so sorry that I had to lie to him now. But, if Carlisle found out about me going to see Jake then I'd be in mondo trouble with Edward! Alice on the other hand, wouldn't dare squeal on me; not if she wanted to keep her precious Porsche. But Carlisle had nothing to gain from silence. Nevertheless, disappointing Carlisle was almost worse than disappointing Edward. Well, because, I knew that Edward would always love me and forgive me, no matter how much trouble I got myself into. Carlisle, on the other hand, was the unknown.

"What? Nooo…Carlisle, I was at school today. The office must have made a mistake; they do that you know." Carlisle arched a stern eyebrow, and though he remained silent, I could have sworn that he was saying 'don't you dare lie to me.' "I swear Carlisle, I was at school; honest."

"Isssabelllla" he said sternly; his composed façade breaking for a split-second._ Crap he knows!_ "If there is one thing that I will not tolerate it is lying." I recoiled; my momentary bravery extinguished._ Edward is right I really am a terrible liar_. "Isabella, we consider you to be a member of this family; we love you and care very much about your wellbeing. And, as I am sure Edward has mentioned before, our family has rules. And there are consequences when those rules are broken."_ Crap!_ I choked back the vile that was now seeking refuge in my throat_._

I stared at my well-worn Converse and thought back to that night, not so long ago, when Edward had told me that his father had spanked him for all of that Italy business. I had been shocked to say the least. No one spanked their kids in this day and age, especially if their kids were, technically, over one-hundred years old! But then again, the Cullen's did have very old-fashioned ideals.

"Isabella, I would appreciate it if you did me the courtesy of looking at me when I am speaking to you." I blushed and looked up at him; his golden eyes were orbs of disappointment. I felt another twinge of guilt run down my body. Carlisle continued, "Due to the fact that you are staying in our home, you must abide by the rules of the house. And as you are remaining here for the weekend, it is my place to act in loco parentis until you are returned to your Father's care." I twiddled my thumbs anxiously. "Do you know what in loco parentis means Isabella?"

I shook my head. "It's Latin right?"

"Yes, it translates to 'in the place of a parent'; which means, that it is my responsibility to act as your pseudo father for the time being. And as such, it is my duty to discipline you for your in orderly conduct." I grimaced; _he's not going to do what you think he's going to do; he's not going to do what you think he's going to do_. "Now then young lady, I am more than well aware about your escapades to La Push. Mind you, I personally, have no qualms with you visiting Jacob Black; however I find it highly unethical to lie and to play hooky from school."

"But Edward and everyone else do it all the time!" I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"If my children lie, they are disciplined accordingly, but that is beside the point Isabella. We are discussing your unexcused absence from school. Furthermore, my other children have graduated from high school a thousand times over, therefore, missing a day of school here and there, with Esme's and my permission of course, is perfectly acceptable. You, on the other hand, have yet to meet these prerequisites, thus there must be consequences for your actions." His voice was annoyingly calm. And I hated myself for agreeing with his reasoning. Carlisle must have noted my consent, because the next thing I knew he was seated on the black leather sofa that was placed adjacent to his desk. "Come here Isabella."

"But Carlisle!"

"Now young lady." I felt my ears go bright red, as a flood of heat swept over my face. _'Young lady'?_ Grown-ups only call you that when they mean business. But really, that terminology is simply a degrading phrase meant to weaken the targeted party!

I got out of my chair and turned to face Carlisle; leaving a good six feet between us. I was still miffed about the 'young lady' remark. Carlisle patted his lap expectantly, and I must have made a defiant face because the next thing that came out of my soon to be father-in-law's mouth was, "Don't make me come over there and collect you Isabella; you'll only make matters worse for yourself..." With that freighting notion implanted in my skull, I resolutely shuffled forward to stand before him.

"There's a good girl," Carlisle commended; like I was a goddamned dog or something! I bit my lip at that one though; now was not the time to argue over trivial items. "Now Isabella, before we commence, I want to make sure that you understand why you are receiving this punishment," he took my hands, reassuringly, in his. He really was a good man, erm vampire thingy; and I again felt bad for putting him through this. "You are being disciplined for playing hooky from school and for lying about doing so. I am not mad about what you have done; I am simply deeply disappointed about the poor decisions that you have made." I grimaced, uncomfortably; idly wondering if my face could get any redder. "Do you agree that these were poor decisions?" I nodded; my eyes downcast. He sighed "Well then, let's get this over and done with; shall we? Bend over."

I hesitated momentarily; was now a good time to run? But before I could consider that thought a moment further, Carlisle scooped me up, and draped me over his knee, before he quickly tugged my jeans and panties down around my knees. If I thought that I couldn't get any redder than before, I was sadly mistaken! Dr. Carlisle Cullen, father of the love of my life, as well as the father of my best friend, was baring my bottom for an old fashioned spanking!

A shiver ran down my spine, as his cool hand grasped the small of my back; I suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening!_ I chanted repeatedly; trying desperately to keep face in front of Carlisle. SMACK! Carlisle's cold hand landed squarely on my bare flesh_. OOOWWW_; I was caught off guard by the swiftness of his movements and the frigid temperature of his hand against my comparably warm skin. He continued to swat my bottom; catering to each blushing cheek in turn. I bit my lip; refusing to cry-out, but as Carlisle's pace quickened, I found myself letting out involuntary gasps and whimpers.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Oww Carlisle please! I'm so sorry I won't do it again!"

"I should say not young lady, however, if you were to behave in that way again, I would be forced to administer my strap to your naughty behind." Renewed tears of shame ran down my blushing face. I was overwrought with guilt and remorse, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a corner and die. Just the idea of Carlisle punishing me in future was enough to send me into a hysterical blubbering binge.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Oh OWWW please Carlisle! AH I'm soo sooo sorry!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

My bottom was on fire; each stinging swat left my skin pulsating with tingling ripples of pain. Each blistering blow radiated heat; uncomfortably warm heat. When would the spanking end? Soon I hoped; I didn't know how much longer I could stand it.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

Carlisle's well practiced hand made quick work of my cheeks; turning them from pale white to blazing scarlet. Once he had finished with them, he moved lower down my backside; smacking my tender sit-spots and upper thighs. I was definitely gonna be sore for a while after this spanking. Note to self: never lie or misbehave around Carlisle!

**Soooo lol?**

**Whatcha think? Any good?**

**Sorry to leave ya hangin' (again) but I figured that you'd all prefer a shorter chapter if it meant that u got a faster update.**

**Anywho **

**TODAY IS MY 20****TH**** BIRTHDAY! (God I'm old) And all I ask 4 are REVIEWS haha!**

**make my day ;p**


	9. Penance

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 9: Penance**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Dominant's Creed **by **ExiledEddie**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Again, sorry about the delay between chapters; life's been crazy, what with finals and moving and graduation whoa it's been a whirlwind. Oh and my birthday lol! Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! You're all so sweet! I'd like to say that it was the best birthday ever, 'cause it was very nice, BUT lol it was nowhere near as totally awesome as my 19th birthday! I saw Taylor Lautner at a _California Pizza Kitchen_ in LA! I know right; totally surreal! But ohmygod so freaking awesome! I would have asked for an autograph, but my friend was like "omg stalker much", and I was too shy…sigh my one regret…Anywho lol thanx again for the birthday wishes! And thanx for all of the REVIEWS, favorites, and alerts :D I read every single one of them; I just love getting all ya'lls feedback. Oh and on another note, I've started a **NEW story:** _**Raider of the Lost Heart**_, it's a historical romance, all human, featuring Edward as pirate Captain Cullen, and Bella as the unruly young maiden, Miss Swan. Check it out! It's gonna b filled with D/S and lemony goodness lol. Okay so enough of my carrying on! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; in other words please do REVIEW!

**BPOV**

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

Time is a fickle thing; it's never on your side. When you are having the time of your life, time flies by; you wish that you could make time stop, make it freeze in that exact moment forever, but you never can and it never will. Worse still, time seems to slow down exactly when you need it to speed up. It slows to a crawl during the most inconvenient moments. It lingers there, as if to tease you; forcing you to dwell in the most unbearable situations for what may seem like an eternity. These circumstances are some of the most aggravating, exasperating occurrences in life!

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

I nibbled on my lip; I was itching to reach back and rub my sore butt, _No Bella, stay strong; this will all be over soon_. I sighed, continuing to stare at the white wall in front of me. When would Carlisle call for me? Surly it had been over fifteen minutes already…

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

"Alright Isabella, you may come out of the corner now." I blushed, turning around to face him; my hands automatically dropping to clutch my aching ass.

Carlisle stood up from his desk and strode across his study to stand before me; his hands clasped behind his back. His face was no longer lined with disappointment. He was back to his calm self; a grim smile curling up at the corners of his mouth. He held out his hands, welcoming me into his arms; I rushed into them and he embraced me. "There, there, Isabella; it's over now my dear." he held me close; comforting me as my own father would.

I was so frustrated with life and, for some reason, I had to justify my actions to Carlisle; I had to make him see why I had misbehaved. "Oh Carlisle, I'm so sorry," I wept "I guess I just blew my top. I mean, Edward just won't listen to me; he won't see reason! He refuses to let me see Jacob and then he bribed Alice to babysit me; it was just too much to handle! I just couldn't take it anymore Carlisle!" I was practically balling now; and if it hadn't been for Carlisle's supersonic, vampire hearing, I'm sure that he wouldn't have understood a word of what had just come out of my mouth.

"Whoa whoa; calm down Bella." he held me at arm's length; giving me an inquisitive look. "Am I to understand that Edward has forbid you from visiting your friend, Jacob, and then that he bribed Alice, to make sure that you didn't go and visit Jacob while he was away?" Carlisle was stoic; his expression turned blank.

I sniffled; wiping my runny nose with my sleeve "Well yeah, that's why she got her new car I think." Carlisle's face remained stoic; I had to try very hard not to giggle at his and Edward's resemblance. "Carlisle?" I whispered hesitantly; not wanting to interrupt his concentration. He blinked "Carlisle I really am sorry; do you think that Edward will be mad at me? He wouldn't take Alice's car away; would he?"

"Everything will turn out fine Isabella," he lifted my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes. "You'll see; everything will be fine." But I didn't see how any of this would work out 'fine'; not at all. And I hated all of this drama. It was all for nothing; if it hadn't been for Edward's stupid prejudices, none of us would be in this mess in the first place!

"Why don't you go and find Alice, Isabella; I have a feeling that she has some wedding plans to run by you." he winked at me; knowingly. I groaned; it was going to be a long weekend.

And boy was it ever. It was painful, as my butt was still tender from Carlisle's spanking, and it was long lasting, as time had determinedly slowed down, so that I was forced to spend eons of time with Alice and Esme, working on wedding details. My weekend was painfully long; that was the only way to describe it.

When Monday finally came, I could hardly control my euphoria. I was going to see Edward after school; I was going to be reunited with the love of my life. In truth, all angst and annoyance with him had been, momentarily, forgotten; our separation had made my desire for him intensify tenfold. In fact, I was so excited about Edward's return that I had begged Carlisle to let me stay home from school, so that I would be able to be reunited with him sooner. He of course said no, and jested that I shouldn't miss another days worth of school, if I wanted to be able to sit down at all this coming week. I immediately turned scarlet and complied; not wanting a repeat of _that_ uncomfortable scene, and climbed into the car alongside Alice. Fine, I would go to school, at least it would be something to keep me busy; _six more hours to go_

**Jasper's POV**

Edward and I had had quite the successful hunt. We had singlehandedly ended the Grizzly Bear overpopulation problem, about two hundred miles south of Forks, and we were now heading back home to be with our women. And when we get there, I won't let my little darlin' out of our room for weeks; we had lost time to make up for.

We pulled into the driveway around 3:30 and, as expected, Alice rushed out of the house to greet us.

"Jasper!" Alice was emanating waves of lust and anticipation of pleasure. How was it possible for so much love to be coming off of a person a small as my Alice? She enthusiastically jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs about my midsection, "Oh Jaz I missed you!" she sang out, excitedly, before I leaned forward and we began hungrily kissing one another; our tongues battling for dominance.

"Ahem."

Alice pulled out, "Oh, haha, hey Edward!" she was surprisingly unabashed for someone who had just been making-out in front of her brother. She jumped out of my arms and gave Edward a hug.

Annoyance surged through me; damn him for interrupting us! Then I became distracted by a new emotion; an emotion coming from the house. Anger? Disappointment? Uh oh, that could only mean one thing: Carlisle was mad and one of us was about to get their butt's blistered! I shot an inquisitive look at Alice; she had let go of Edward and was telling him how excited Bella was to see him.

"Erm Alice darlin' is everything alright?"

She looked at me; she couldn't lie to me. "Um yeah." she quickly looked away from me; something was definitely _not _okay. "Edward, Carlisle wants to have a word with you; he's in his study." Edward raised an eyebrow; confusion and anticipation filled the atmosphere.

"Alright, thanks Alice." he left us and walked into the house at human speed.

I turned to face Alice. "What's wrong? Why is Edward in trouble?" Alice looked slightly flustered for a split-second.

"Oh nothing; Carlisle just wants to discuss something with him" _yeah sure_, I thought as Alice and I walked into the garage.

I was about to repeat my question; determined for her to give me a truthful answer, when I was distracted by a shiny, yellow Porsche that was parked, directly, next to Rosalie's red convertible. "What's with the new wheels darlin'?"

Alice smiled mischievously at me, before turning to look at the car; pride gleaming in her eyes. "It's my early Christmas present from Edward." she said smugly.

"Christmas is several months away…"

Alice chuckled, hopping up to sit on the hood of her new car. "Well…" she began, still beaming excitedly at her prize, "It's my bribe for watching over Bella while you guys were away!"

_What? Bribe? Damn it; why do I feel like this conversation isn't going to end well?_ "Alice?" I prompted; placing my hands on my hips. She rolled her eyes and began to explain her tale in greater detail.

"So really Jaz, Edward just wants to make certain that Bella is protected when he isn't around, and this," she gestured to her Porsche "is my reward for making sure that she's safe."

I could not believe what I was hearing! Alice was being bribed; bought, seduced, corrupted! This was infuriating. I looked back at Alice, who was still perched on the hood of her car; her _bribe_. I seethed; maybe she could sense my emotions, because her face abruptly turned somber. I looked over into her eyes; maybe she felt bad about all of this underhanded business after all?

"But now Edward's probably gonna take my Porsche back, because of what happened with Bella on Friday."

"What happened on Friday?" I inquired; trying desperately to keep cool amid Alice's selfish behavior.

Alice dove into a longwinded explanation of Friday's events; explaining how Bella had run off with Jacob Black and how Bella had been punished by Carlisle for skipping school. And then, that the reason Carlisle had requested an audience with Edward was because Edward was going to be disciplined for his overprotective, prejudice actions. When Alice had finished her tale, she crossed her right leg over her left, cupping her hands around her knee-cap, and waited, expectantly, for my reply.

I didn't like this; I didn't like this one bit. Not only had Alice allowed herself to be bribed, but she was acting immature and selfish, and even though she had promised Edward that she would look after Bella while we were away, she had failed to uphold her end of the deal. Bella could have been hurt, the entire family would have been implicated if that had happened; and all Alice cared about was keeping her absurd bribe! In addition to all of that, I was enraged that Edward had put my Alice in that position! How dare he bribe her into something like that! If he weren't inside, right now, getting his ass whooped by Carlisle, I most certainly would have taken that task upon myself!

"Jaz?" Alice asked cheerfully, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm processing." I responded; my voice grave. She frowned and slid down from the hood of her bribe. I growled deep in my chest; Alice was definitely not repentant in the least. Her emotions were still lust-filled and excited; however there was a hint of anticipation lingering in the air. No doubt she was only anxious about keeping her new car!

"Jasper?" she asked again; this time I could feel her annoyance radiating off of her. I turned a stern face, to look her directly in the eyes; I couldn't believe my little Alice was behaving so badly. Alice was usually so well-behaved and mature; this attitude was not like her. "Jasper, don't ignore me" she whined, thrusting her tiny hands on her hips, "Do you think that Edward will take my Porsche away?"

I had had enough of this; Alice needed my guiding hand and she needed it right now. "Jasper what_? Wait no don't!" I lunged forward, snatching up Alice, and placing her over my shoulder, before running us up to our bedroom. We had a lot to discuss, and I was set and determined to get to the bottom of her naughty behavior.

**Oh there you are! haha sooooo whatcha think?**

**REVIEW and you get a sneak peak of chapter 10 ;p**


	10. For the Love of a Porsche

**Guarding Bella**

**Chapter 10: For the Love of a Porsche**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominate Edward,** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Don't Shoot the Messenger **by **1112**

**A/N: **Omg I suck! I'm soooo sorry for the lack of updates! Edward was threatening to spank me if I didn't hurry up and post this chapter (not that that wouldn't be fun lol but…) I had to put on my big girl pants and write this chapter (which was difficult, and it didn't help that I kept procrastinating and working on **my other story**_** Raider of the Lost Heart**_) Oooo and **I went to the Twilight Saga: Eclipse Premiere red carpet at LA Live! **And I saw all of the stars! AND **Rob Pattinson **was like literally 4' in front of me signing autographs and he smiled at me! Ok wow sorry, enough of the fangirl, on with the long anticipated chapter 10. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; in other words please do **REVIEW**!

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper! Arrgg! JASPER WHITLOCK YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Alice was beating her tiny fists against my back, but all of that wriggling about and kicking was getting her nowhere fast; if anything, it was only making me more steadfast in my decision.

"Darlin' you know you're only making matters worse for yourself…"

"HUMPH!"

I sighed, shaking my head sadly as I pushed open our bedroom door. I then placed Alice on her feet; turning away from her for a moment to shut the door behind us. I turned back around to face my lovely wife, but she was no longer standing beside me. I cocked my head slightly; caught off guard for a millisecond. I turned my head towards our bed and spotted the dainty form of my sweet Alice standing, almost hidden, on the other side of our mammoth, four-poster bed. "Alice, don't make this difficult Darlin'" a hint of my Southern brogue issued from my somber lips. Alice needed to be disciplined; I couldn't let her coerce me into letting her off of the hook.

"This won't be difficult, 'cause you won't be spanking me!"

I rolled my eyes, I could feel her defiance; she was dead-set on making this unnecessarily difficult. "_Alice_" I reprimanded firmly, using my 'Major Whitlock' voice "come here at once." I pointed to the spot on the floor in front of me.

"No" she said impishly, batting her beautiful, full eyelashes at me, and giving me her most beguiling expression. Damn her.

"Maaary Alice _Whitlock_" she didn't even wince, she simply remained where she was; her bewitching expression never faltering. "If I have to come over there and collect you, you won't be able to sit down for a week Lil' Missy. Now come over here so that we can talk this over like grownups."

Alice scowled, her bottom lip jutted out in a seriously adorable pout; this was definitely not a good sign, she was going to be difficult. She was light on her feet as I walked over to her, she quickly dodged me and zipped back across the room; so she wanted to play did she? I dashed across the room, but as I was about to reach for her she zoomed away from me again. The chase was on, and there was nowhere to hide; back and forth, side to side, I stalked her across the room, a predator to its prey.

**Alice's POV**

I zipped around our bedroom letting Jasper chase me. It was quite fun really, and if all went according to plan, I would have Jasper charmed into making love to me, opposed to spanking me.

"Little Lady, my patience is wearing thin." I giggled; his 'Major Whitlock' voice was soooo cute!

I leapt, gracefully, across the room; watching him out of the corner of my eye. He still wasn't smiling, but I could see a hint of amusement flickering in his handsome eyes, and I could have sworn that the corner of his mouth had twitched into his 'mischievous' grin for a split second; this was a_ very_ good sign.

Our futures kept changing. Flashes of indecision blurred before my eyes, and from the looks of it Jasper was really struggling between taking off his leather belt to give me a whippin' and tackling me onto the bed, so that he could have his way with me; I was definitely favoring the latter. All he needed was a little persuasion. I sprang up, onto the middle of our bed, lounging on my side, seductively, in hopes of helping him realize his looming fantasy.

**Jasper's POV**

_Oh Lord Jesus help me_

Alice, sprawled across the bed, our bed, giving me that look, that horribly seductive look that she knows I can't ignore. Damn her. Damn her. Damn her.

I have to be firm she needs to understand that this is _not_ a laughing matter, save the birds and the bees for later.

I gulped, running my fingers through my tousled hair before speaking again. "Darlin' I love you, but we need to talk." I strode across the bedroom floor, my feet making a soft padding sound against the white, shag rug. Alice huffed, sliding off of the bed; she knew that I had made my decision and she wasn't happy about it.

"Jaz, I don't _see_ why you're making such a big deal about this! All I asked was whether you thought Edward was going to decide to take my Porsche back or not! That's no reason to_"

"Alice is that all that matters to you? Keeping your precious Porsche?"

Alice stomped her foot her hands now placed forcefully on her hips; she was having a tantrum fit for a two year old. "NOOOO! Of course not! Don't be ridiculous Jasper!"

"Well then darlin'," I inhaled deeply; again trying to keep my head on, "pray tell, why then is it that you are making such a fuss about possibly losing your car, when you could have, possibly, lost your best friend?" Alice's face fell; her expression was one of shock, which for Alice, was a rare expression indeed.

Sensing her loss for words, I decided to press on to the matter at hand. "Darlin' you are a good…person. You have always cared for others and put their needs before your own, however, it seems that you have let yourself go astray." I let my words hang heavy in the air. I could feel Alice's submission to the truth; her acknowledgement of her wrong doings. She let her hands slump down at her sides, and she bit her lip; trying desperately to keep it from trembling.

I felt a pang in my chest; Alice's emotions were getting the better of me. Her remorse was overwhelming; I was utterly consumed by her guilt. No, I had to remain strong: _Come on Major, man up. Alice needs you now, more than ever._

"Alice?" I hedged, letting her emotions seep into me; her determination, lust and obstinacy were long gone and I could feel her need for me, her need for her guilt to be halted.

I opened my arms to her and she zipped into them; I embraced her, letting her perfume permeate through me. I nuzzled the top of her head, holding her close to my hard chest.

"Jasper I…I'm…"

"Shush shush, Darlin' I know, I'll make it better." I kissed the top of her head, then took her by the hand, and guided her over towards the foot of our bed where two low ottomans sat. I propped my left foot up on the closest ottoman, then picked my Alice up, and bent her forward over my knee. She was too little for her feet to reach the floor, so I wrapped my left arm, firmly, around her tiny waist; flipping up the hem of her skirt, before tugging her lacy, white panties down to her mid thighs. She whimpered sadly; she knew that she was in for a butt blisterin', and she knew that she deserved it.

"Ready Darlin'?" I asked giving her heart shaped bottom a light tap with the palm of my hand. She nodded. I gave her ivory cheeks one sharp SWAT "I asked you, Mary Alice, if you were ready."

"Yes Sir" she squeaked

"That's my girl" I praised; she usually remembers disciplinary procedures…hopefully no more 'warning swats' will be rendered necessary.

I raised my hand above her pale posterior and let it land, hard, with a SMACK! Alice whimpered again, her voice was so quite that it would only be audible to us vampires; however, I knew that even with her hushed lament the rest of the household would be able to hear her punishment, something that I was sorry for. I preferred to dole out chastisements in privacy; public humiliation was not necessary, particularly for a soul as fragile as Alice.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

I peppered her lovely, white cheeks with stinging swats; letting my firm palm slowly redden her flesh. My cadence was as even as could be, SMACK SMACK SMACK, pause, SMACK SMACK SMACK, pause; a well practiced disciplinarian knows, all too well, that one must start off slow, even paced, if one wishes to attain a long-lasting impression on the recipient. Start off slow, and prevent bruising; warming the bared flesh up first is the only way to insure the prevention of bruising, and even though us vampires cannot bruise, it is always preferable to slowly work ones way up to the true punishing swats, especially because of vampire's tendency to heal more rapidly than humans.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Alice, why are you being punished?"

"OWW! Ummm…"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Oh Darlin', is that hesitation I feel? We can't have that, now can we?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OH! No Sir!"

"You are being disciplined for three reasons: first because you were affiliated with bribery and coercion."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ow! Oh Jasper please!"

"Second because you didn't protect your best friend, you didn't keep her safe from the werewolves and you didn't keep her safe emotionally."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ah! I'm sor-sorr-sorry!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"And third, because you have behaved very immaturely ever since I arrived home; throwing tantrums about being able to keep your _bribe_, your precious Porsche, and then throwing another tantrum when I told you that you were going to be spanked."

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OW, OW, OWWWW!"

"YOUR BEHAVIOR HAS BEEN NOTHING IF NOT NAUGHTY AND VERY DISOBEDIENT," I punctuated each word with a stern SWAT, gaining speed all while maintaining my levelheaded composure. "AND THAT DARLIN', IS WHY YOU ARE BEING PUNISHED."

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OH OWWW OWWW! JASPER PLEASE, STOP!" she was now openly bawling, her tearless sobs were wrenching me in two; thanks be to God that the spanking was nearing end, I don't think that I could have handled that painful atmosphere a moment longer.

So I readjusted Alice, tipping her further forward over my knee, and spanking her tender sit-spots, five times each for good measure, before pulling her lacy panties back into place and lifting her off of my knee; rocking her reassuringly in my arms.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Jasper I feel just awful! I'm so ashamed…"

"Hush Darlin', all is forgiven." I smiled at her, giving her a mischievous wink. Her eyes lit up, the venom still glistening from her pseudo tears.

"Oh Jasper!" she giggled, having _seen _my decision. She hastily wrapped her legs around my waist, before mashing her beautiful, full lips into mine.

I carried her over to our bed, careful not to let our bodies lose contact, before rolling onto my back, with Alice straddling me; it was time for us to engage in some much needed aftercare.

**Phew… ya made it! Haha**

**I really struggled with this chapter, I'd really appreciate all ya'lls feedback**

**questions, comments, concerns, story requests, smiley faces**

**or**

**even if you just wanna tell me what you thought about The Twilight Saga: Eclipse movie! **

**(I've seen it 3 times so far lol & I LUV it!)**

**are more than welcome; please do REVIEW! :D**


	11. Backfire

**Chapter 11: Backfire**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominant Edward** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **The Submissive **by **tara sue me**

**A/N: **Hey guys! **Thanks for all of the REVIEWs, favorites, and alerts! You guys are awesome!** Here's the next chappie, I tried to have it up faster than the last chapter and I really hope you all will like it. So according to the amount of feedback from the last chapter, everyone wants more Edward and Bella and all I have to say is patience is a virtue my dears; **everyone's favorite couple will be back in chapter 12! **So bear with me folks ;p and please don't refrain from REVIEWing simply because of the couples involved. I really appreciate every comment, even if it is _where the hell's my favorite couple? _lol so keep that in mind, and please do REVIEW :D

**EPOV**

This was disastrous! I could literally see my scheme falling apart at the seams before my very eyes. What had once been a plan to keep everyone safe and sound was now unraveling into an epic failure that had detonated into elephantine proportions; I was now going to face a plethora of extremely unpleasant consequences because of it.

As soon as Jasper and I had pulled into the driveway I knew that something was up. Jasper's thoughts were teaming with anticipation; I could hear him wondering who was so angry, and why? Alice's thoughts were being blocked of course; blast that Pixie! She knows how to keep me out, and was therefore silently reciting a Frost poem in her effort. And if that weren't irksome enough, I was then told to report to Carlisle's office. That was never a good sign. Every Cullen, young and old, knew that being sent to see Carlisle's office was a bad thing. But, Carlisle is a kind and gentle creature, he's wise and understanding and never acts rashly; of course that's mostly due to the fact that he's over 300 years old, nevertheless, he's a very good natured man. So when he's disappointed in you, and you're sent to his study, you know that you are about to be judged by a just person. However, that also means that the perpetrator is probably about to be justly disciplined; harshly but justly nonetheless.

I knocked on my father's door and waited; counting the seconds that lapsed between my knock and his response. I entered the room upon his request, and shuffled, sulkily, into the center of the floor. "Have a seat Son." Carlisle pointed to a chair

I stood stalk still; he was barring his thoughts. "Something wrong Carlisle?"

"Yes, in fact. There are several matters that I wish to discuss with you Edward." He motioned for me to sit again; I sat.

"What's this all about?" I was beginning to get annoyed. People were keeping me out of the loop and it was high time for _that _to come to an abrupt stop.

"Calm down Son, we can discuss this civilly; man to man erm… vampire to vampire."

I growled; what was there to discuss? And why was Carlisle placating me?

"_Edward._" Carlisle reprimanded "I need you to hear me out Son. Can you promise to do that for me?"

My teeth were now clenched together, in attempt at restraining my impassioned tongue. I nodded my agreement; whatever Carlisle had to say, it couldn't be as bad as all that, could it?

"Good. Thank you Son." Carlisle laced his fingers together, pensively, before, resting his hands on the mahogany desktop. "First of all Son, I feel that I must inform you about what has happened this last weekend, with regards to Isabella_"

"WHAT? Is Bella alright?" I was in full panic mode now.

"_Edward you promised to hear me out_. Isabella is fine; I merely meant to report on her behavior."

_Oh crap! What did she do now?_ "What happened?"

"Isabella cut school," I sighed a little. _Well that wasn't so bad, naughty, but nowhere near as bad as I had expected._ "Apparently, she went to visit her friend, Jacob, over at the Reservation and_"

I jumped out of my seat "SHE DID WHAT?" _This was unacceptable! I had set up precautions against this very incident and still it had happened? I ought to paddle her naughty, little behind right now_!_

"_**Edward.**_ Calm yourself; sit down. Now, listen to me Son," I was tense in my chair, my shoulders hunched up around my neck, my teeth mashing together, "I have already administered Isabella's punishment for skipping school and for running off without telling us where she was going,"

I wasn't sure if I liked that, not sure of it one bit. She was _my_ Bella, she was _my_ fiancé, _my_ responsibility, _my_ job to protect her and to discipline her and to love her and to comfort her, _not_ _my _father's; no I definitely did not approve of this! No doubt Bella needed to be disciplined, and no doubt that Carlisle was well within his rights to administer said discipline while I was away and while her own father was missing in action, but I still felt a surge of jealousy rush through my stone cold body; jealousy and tenure.

"Isabella and I have had a discussion Edward." Carlisle continued, calling me back to my surroundings. "She told me about the whole 'Jacob Black issue' and I must say that I agree with her on this account."

I jumped out of my chair again "YOU WHAT? CARLISLE HE'S A WEREWOLF! HE'S_!"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me and I bit my lip, huffing loudly before sitting back down. Carlisle resumed again "She told me that you refuse to allow her to visit him or go to the La Push Reservation. She also told me that she has received punishment from you for going to La Push on a separate account, and that this was the reason why you had asked us to look after her while you were away."

"Humph! She doesn't know how dangerous it is for her to be their while she's still human! I only made those rules to protect her and_!"Carlisle eyed me again, this time there was a sternness in his expression, that even without Alice's gift, warned me that if I didn't close my trap right then and there, that I would surly regret it in a moment. "Sorry…" I grumbled, insincerely, under my breath.

Carlisle gave an understanding nod; his face back to its normal calm façade. "Now then Edward, I agree that Isabella needs some boundaries, she most certainly has difficulty deciphering what is and what isn't safe, and it is your right, your obligation as her mate to guide her when need be, but forbidding her from visiting her friend is taking things too far. Remember that you will be a partnership once you are married; you will have to make decisions together, as a team, just as Esme and I do. Of course you should exercise your rights as her protector and creator, once she has been turned, and by no means do I mean that you shouldn't discipline Isabella if need be, I am simply suggesting that you do so within reason and under guidelines or rules that you both agree upon."

I knew he was right; absolutely, 100% right on all accounts. I just sat there, in that stupid little chair, pouting like a tyke, and I knew that my father was right. But instead of doing the sensible thing, the _right_ thing, I just growled; my lip curled back over my teeth and my, now golden, eyes staring daggers at the man across from me.

"_Son_, do not make this more difficult than necessary." Then he continued silently; allowing me read his thoughts_ "If need be I'll spank you right here and now, and then you can sit in that chair while we finish up the rest of our conversation. If that is what you would prefer of course…?"_

I grimaced and shook my head. Now that I knew the inevitable sequence of events that were about to unfold, I couldn't help but pout further; this was so unfair! I had all noble intentions and still it's all backfired!

"In addition to your behavior towards Isabella, I believe that some discussion about your little sister is in order."

"What? What does Alice have to do with this?"

Carlisle was getting annoyed with my outbursts; he was becoming careless with his thoughts, he kept letting me slip in.

"Son, you bribed her so that she would keep Isabella from seeing her friend. That was a horribly corrupt and indecent thing to do."

"Corrupt? Indecent? Carlisle, you make me sound like a villain in a melodrama!"

"You're overacting Edward."

"_I'm overacting_?"

"Alice is a very impressionable girl, she_"

"Impressionable my _ASS_!" I scoffed

"_**Edward, stop behaving like a child!**_" I gulped; Carlisle never raised his voice, let alone shouted. But this was infuriating! I was not being childish, he was being unreasonable! Why couldn't he see that I was only trying to protect my Bella? Which reminded me that I was annoyed with Alice for failing to hold up her end of the deal; for failing to protect Isabella while I was away! "Alice entered into our agreement fully knowing the consequences of her actions; she's a _psychic_ for crying out loud! And she didn't even hold up her end of the bargain! She let Bella_"

"Edward," Carlisle began in his annoyingly calm voice, " I know that Alice is capable of making her own decisions, I know that she was in the wrong too. In fact, I do believe that Jasper is handling the situation with Alice as we speak. So we'll have no more talk of what Alice did that was wrong; we are discussing _you_ and _your_ behavior not your sister's."

"You're just, eeerrrrg! That's completely beside the point Carlisle!" I was standing up again; my fists were clenched at my sides. "I bribed Alice to protect Bella! To keep her safe! To make sure that that _animal_ wouldn't touch her! Alice and Bella both need discipline! The two of them, they're out of control!"

Now Carlisle was on his feet, the palms of his hands flat on the desk, he leaned forward, his face inches away from mine, "No Son, it is _you _who are in need of some discipline."

"_**ARG! Why won't you listen?**_ _**I am not in the wrong here!**_"

In a flash I was swept up and hauled over to the sofa, then, before I knew what was happening, Carlisle had my trousers and boxers down around my knees and he was swatting my bare ass with stinging smacks.

"I've had just about of your childish theatrics young man!"

"Oh oww Carlisle, ouch stop it!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK! Carlisle spanked my behind hard, making it sting and redden as only a vampire's ass could.

"Ooooo stop it! I am NOT being childish!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"_Not being childish_? Your actions have been nothing but immature and selfish young man."

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"No that's not true! OWW! I was proOOWWtecting OUCH Bella! It's my job to_!"

"That very well may be, but it most certainly is not your job to bribe Alice and keep Bella away from the people she loves. You have no right to dictate that sort of ruling,"

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"OW ARG! Carlisle stop it!"

He ignored my protests and continued on with his lecture, punctuating every other word with a hard SWAT to my backside. He worked quickly, and delivered each SLAP with the perfect precision that only a vampire could muster.

"I expect you to march yourself over to Isabella's house, this very evening, and apologize to her for your inexcusable behavior,"

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"_and while you're at it you had better come clean with her. You need to work this out with her in a mature and civil manner before coming home and apologizing to Alice and to the rest of this family."

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

"_Ooowwww! Ok, alright! I Know I was wrong! I'll apologize!_"

Several, particularly firm, SLAPs rained down on me then. I could feel Carlisle's hand reverberating against my stone hard flesh; his well practiced palm pounding the sensitive undercurves of my ass, making me clench in correspondence to each SMACK.

"You most certainly will. What you did was completely underhanded and infantile. You not only hurt Isabella emotionally, but you could have pushed her into doing something extremely foolish and dangerous; something even worse than running away and frightening everyone to death. She could have really been hurt!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK!

It was with those final words that I felt venom pool in my eyes, I was crying with pseudo tears of shame and worry. My actions had suddenly taken a hold of me; I really understood the significance of my actions. I had gone too far, and what was worse, my Bella could have been hurt because of what I had done; it was Italy all over again.

I was so devoured by my regrets that it took me several moments to realize that my spanking had ended. I could have been lying there, over Carlisle's lap, for mere seconds or perhaps several minutes; at any case, I suddenly felt very alone, as if a huge hole had been punched through my chest. I needed my Bella, needed her in the secure folds my arms, needed her like I've never needed her before.

_Edward? Son are you alright?_I heard Carlisle's soothing thoughts echoing in my head. I nodded silently, then felt the uncomfortable sensation of scratchy clothing against freshly disciplined flesh. I winced, my face all screwed up in a grimace as I got off of my father's lap.

"You are a good soul Edward." Carlisle said, as he embraced me in a firm hug. "Your heart is in the right place, but you must never let prejudices and jealousies influence the decisions that you make."

_Jealousy? _I am not jealous of the mutt!

"_Edward."_Carlisle warned; hmmm…I must have appeared petulant.

"I understand Carlisle; believe me when I say that I won't let these things dictate my decisions from now on."

"I do believe you Son." he smiled warmly; I gave a lukewarm grimace in return, my ass was on fire and it was all I could do to keep from rubbing it to get the pain out.

"Well I guess I should get to Bella's…" I shrugged awkwardly

"Indeed you should" he smirked

I turned to leave, but before I was out the door he delivered one final SMACK to my sore butt "I love you Son" his voice was playful; I winced

"I love you too Dad" I said quickly, ducking out the door. I paused for a moment in the hallway, before peeking my head back into the room "thanks Carlisle."

"Anytime Son."

**Soooo what do ya think?**

**REVIEW and get a secret sampling of Chapter 12!**


	12. Pure Dogmatism

**Chapter 12: Pure Dogmatism**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books, Stephenie Meyer did.

**WARNING: **This story contains a very **possessive**, **dominant Edward** and** disciplinary spanking **so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Story Recommendation: **Supernatural Guide 4 Avoiding Domestic Discipline **by **Sawny94**

Book Recommendation: **Outlander **by **Diana Gabaldon**

**A/N: **Hello out there! Why yes this is indeed an actual chapter update! **Thanks for all of the REVIEWs, favorites, and alerts for chapter 11! You guys are awesome!** Whenever I read the reviews I get this surge of energy, inspiration, incentive; yeah pretty pathetic but true, you guys make my day! Lol so anyways this might be the final chapter of this story…maybe…I haven't decided yet…please do REVIEW let me know if you think that this is a good ending or not. Thanx again 4 all of ur support! Enjoy the long, long, long awaited chapter 12! :D

**BPOV**

So… um…yeah, today totally sucked; not only was I forced to go to school instead of staying home and being able to greet Edward as soon as he returned, but I earned a detention for having one too many unexcused absences. I therefore had to stay an hour after school; further belaying my seeing Edward. Ergo, after my hour of solitary confinement was up, I raced out of the school building, intent on running home, and to my surprise, and great relief, found my trusty, old truck parked in the practically abandoned parking lot. Alice, having seen a vision of my plight, must have delivered the truck to me, 'cause I hadn't driven it to school that day. At any rate, I jumped into the cab, and slammed my foot on the gas; determined to get home as soon as possible. Edward would be waiting for me, I was sure of it.

I came to a screeching halt in Charlie's cement-cracked driveway, and quickly switched off the engine before clambering out of the cab. I stumbled up the front walk and into the house, thankfully managing to keep from falling flat on my face.

I was too anxious for words, I hadn't seen Edward in four days, and a ton had happened between now and Thursday night. I had missed him so much, but had he missed me too? Had he felt the same agony as I had? _Of course he missed you stupid! _A voice in my head shouted, _he loves you and cares about you more than you'll ever know. But, he's probably mad as hell at you for disobeying him, and getting yourself into trouble__

"Hey kiddo, how was your weekend?" I just about peed my pants! Charlie was sitting on our lump of a living room coach, his back to me, the game flashing on the flat-screen; I hadn't realized that he would be home from work yet.

"Erm…it was okay I guess_" I made a quick sidestep to the left, heading for the staircase, still somewhat out of breath, "I'm gonna go do some homework now though, so_"

"Whoa there Bells, hang on a sec. I've got something to ask ya…"Gritting my teeth, I reverse-stepped back into the too small living room, Charlie turned his head to face me, muting the TV- never a good sign. "I got a call from your school on Friday, they said ya weren't there. So, I called Carlisle to see if you were alright, he told me that you and Alice had left for school together and that you should be there, and that perhaps the school had made a mistake…" he paused as if he wanted me to respond, however I refused to take his cue, my mind was already upstairs with Edward and there was no way in Hell that I was going to discuss _that _whole fiasco with him. After all, Carlisle had already…'dealt' with _that _matter. "Well? Bells, ya wanna tell me what happened?"

"Huh?" I said coming back down to Earth, he raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh _Friday_…" I began slowly, my mind drastically searching for the perfect excuse. "Well…you see…ummm…Friday was…_ Senior Ditch Day_!" the words came out of my mouth so fast that I barely had time to think them through. I winced slightly, preparing for his rebuttal; there was no way that any parent would believe the load of crap that I had just dished out, let alone my own father, the chief of police.

"Senior Ditch Day huh?" Charlie nodded smugly, as if he were in on some secret.

"Yup…"

"Well good for you kiddo! Why back in my day, we were known to do a Ditch Day or two. We even had a Senior_"

"_Yeah, cool Dad," I cut across him; quick to escape his high school reminiscences.

I flew up the stairs to my bedroom, taking the steps two at a time in hopes of quickening my stride. I couldn't wait to see Edward again, to watch his liquid gold eyes light up, his crooked smile gleaming; I couldn't wait to be back in his arms. My heart fluttered wildly as I pushed open my bedroom door and came face to face with him. He wrapped his arms around me, connecting our bodies and making my heart race even faster than before.

"Listen to your heart," he smirked "It's beating so quickly"

"I missed you" I whispered, my face resting against his broad chest.

"I love you" he cooed in my ear; his cool hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him; I needed him to take me right here and right now. I stood up, on tiptoe, reaching my arms around his neck, and pulling his face towards mine with an eager flourish. And, as if our animal instincts were kicking in we began feverishly kissing. I let my tongue, tentatively, trace the contour of his lower lip, begging for entry.

He tensed and pulled away. "No Bella, not right now."

His expression was pained, uncomfortable even, but I couldn't help my self-conscious tendencies, and began pouting, my arms folded, insecurely, across my chest; what had I done wrong? Didn't he want me? And then my stomach dropped, it had dawned on me; Edward was mad at me! He must have talked to Carlisle! But why should I care? I had every right to see Jacob! But then again…I didn't want to disappoint Edward, I didn't want Alice to lose her Porsche; I wanted and needed his forgiveness, his approval, his love. NO! I was _not_ wrong for seeing Jake! Edward was being way too over-protective! He should be apologizing to me not the latter!

And as if Edward really could read my thoughts or perhaps he was simply trying to change the subject, at any rate, he asked "Bella Love, how was your weekend?"

I gulped; _what now genius? _"Umm… painfully long…"

"For me as well_"

"_Edward!" I interrupted him, and took him by the hand over to my bed. I sat down, crossing my legs _Indian style_ before noticing that Edward was reluctantly standing beside the bed_; sheesh it's not like I'm gonna try and seduce him (again). Doesn't he trust me? _"Edward, umm…did Carlisle talk to you yet?" I thought it best to start out slowly; no need to jump the gun. _Let's find out where we stand Bells._

"Yes he _spoke_ to me." Edward said calmly, but I detected an edge of sternness, despite his expressionless face.

Only a keen eye would have been able to tell that his tense, statue-like façade was masking his concern. Or was it disappointment? Anger? My eye has yet to become completely 'keen'. And despite my lack of know-how on facial expression decoding, I felt myself blush deep red. Not blushing purely out of embarrassment mind you, no I was feeling a rush of heated anger surge through me. I was thoroughly agitated about the entire Jacob-Edward-Me mess. I hated how much pain it had caused all three of us; it was the root of all of the trouble that I had been in lately and I had had enough of it. And my reckless behavior aside, I knew that this jumbled up mess was truly all about Edward's prejudices and actually had very little to do with my incidental infractions.

I jumped to my feet, staring up into Edward's golden eyes; I was bound to let my side of the story be told. "Ok, so yes, I did some stupid things while you were gone," I paced back and forth on the rug before him, my arms crossed protectively in front of my chest, "maybe even some things that might have warranted a…a spanking," I blushed furiously as the words left my lips; determinately keeping my eyes downcast. "But, forbidding me to visit my best friend," I said more vehemently; now looking him straight in the eyes, "simply because you say that it isn't safe, is like you're telling me that you don't trust me!" There it was, the words were out, and there was no turning back now.

I bit my bottom lip, continuing to look at Edward again; anxious for his reaction. His silence had been unsettling; I couldn't stand not knowing what he was thinking, but as our eyes met, I still couldn't decipher his thoughts, so I pressed on with my tirade before he could interrupt me. "Dogmatism Edward, that's what it is, pure dogmatism!" I was whispering as loudly as I dared, "You are prejudice against the Quileute's, that's the only reason why you think that they are dangerous!" I was on a roll now, totally letting him have it. I hadn't felt such a release in a long time. True it wasn't exactly the type of release that I wanted or deeply desired from Edward, but it would have to do for now. "_Or, like I said earlier, is it that you really don't trust me? Or are you…are you, you're not jealous of my friendship with Jacob are you?" My voice must have sounded incredulous; the question had come out sounding even more ridiculous out loud than when I had posed it in my head. _Edward jealous of Jake?_ There was simply no competition between them in my mind. I loved Edward and Jake, but Jake was more like a brother to me; surely Edward knew that. But, judging by his sullen face, maybe I had been mistaken.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." His words were short and concise, but I still stood there in front of him with my jaw hitting the floor, "Bella Love, you are right on all accounts except_"

I blinked, shaking my head in disbelief. "Edward, I_"

"No, just listen." he pressed the very tip of his finger to my lips; gesturing for silence. "Let me elaborate: you Isabella, are absolutely, one-hundred percent correct on all accounts except for one, I do in fact trust you. I know that my prior actions must have proven otherwise, but I intend to right my wrongs." He let his finger slide down from my lips, gently tracing the contour of my lower lip and ending at my chin. He lifted my face so that I was looking directly into his honeyed eyes. "Believe me when I say this Love, for I will fix this. I'll make it right, I promise." I let out a deep breath, slumping forward so that my forehead was resting against his firm chest. I was overwhelmed, exhaustion consumed me; I needed a moment to collect myself. Edward stroked my hair, remaining silent as I stewed.

"Edward," I mumbled, my face slightly muffled by his shirt.

"Yes Love?"

I straightened up, taking another deep breath, "Just in case I never managed to say this before now, I love_ you_. I never wanted anyone else, and I never will. Jacob is my brother, nothing more."

"I know Love, and I'm sorry that I let my infantile prejudices and jealousies get in the way of our relationship. It was very wrong of me to dictate rules that we had not agreed upon as a couple."

I found myself blinking again, but my open mouth supplied no words, and could have been put to better use as a flytrap rather than a means of word conveyance. Edward took me by the hand and led me to my bed, placing his hands on either side of my waist, and hoisting me up onto it. He held my hands, kneeling down so that our faces were mere inches apart, "your opinion_ is_ important Bella. We are a team after all," he cracked a smile, "and once we are married we will have to make lots of decisions together, decisions that might even require a compromise or two. Wouldn't you agree?" I nodded. "I will no longer forbid you from seeing Jacob; however, I have a few conditions that I would like to set, if you are in compliance of course?" I nodded again, curious to hear the terms of his settlement. "You may even consider this our first compromise," my favorite crooked smile warmed his face, and I felt myself go weak in the knees; I readjusted myself on the bed, scooching backwards a little before crossing my legs Indian style once more; my elbows resting on my knees.

"Okay, what are they then?" Edward climbed onto the bed next to me, he winced slightly as he seated himself, and I found myself wondering, idly, why he seemed to be sitting so uncomfortably.

"First," he said holding one finger up, "I will drive you to and from the boundary line. Second," he held up a second finger, "you will be required to have with you, at all times, a fully charged cell phone, so that you can always reach me. And my third and final condition is that you call me or text me when you are finished with your visit, so that I can come and collect you." He waggled his fingers back and forth amiably, "are we in agreement?"

I rolled my eyes. He was being sooo serious.

"_Bella_?" he asked sternly, "do you agree with my terms?"

I shrugged, feigning nonchalance, "I suppose so…" I was actually rather pleased with his terms. They didn't seem too unreasonable or too overbearing; I could definitely live with them.

"_Isabella,_" a thrilling wave of adrenaline raced through me at the sound of his 'commanding voice'. I smirked and turned to look at him. "I want to make sure that our relationship is consensual. I expect certain things from you, just as I know that you expect certain things from me in return. We live in a world with rules and consequences, one where our own actions directly dictate our futures. I will make sure that you are held accountable for your actions because I love you and care about your well being, but I will only continue to do so, in the manner that you and I have become accustom to, if you are in acquiescence with my rules and expectations. This is no longer a dictatorship, but a democracy."

This was throwing me for a loop. What was he trying to say? I mean, I had always known that Edward had well…old fashioned notions and ideals, but I never for one moment wanted any other type of relationship. I love Edward, over-protective tendencies and all. I love that I can depend on him for anything and everything; he's been the singularly most constant thing in my life and I never ever want to be without him. Of course, that is only one of the many reasons why I've agreed to marry him in the first place. And now that I think of it, I guess I have always known that Edward's and my relationship was different than most. Aside from the obvious vampire-human conundrum, Edward has always been far more…erm…_dominant_ than any other relationship I had ever been exposed to, and well I kinda like it. No, I love it. Of course I will be in compliance with his rules, well…now that they are reasonable anyways and no longer prejudice and erratic.

"Bella Love? I need you to answer me."

I smiled up at him, "yes Edward, I agree. I still think that you're overreacting, but I agree."

He chuckled softly, scooping me up in his arms and lying back on the bed so that I was now laying on top of his cool chest. I lay my head down, nuzzling up against him; very glad that our fighting was over and done with and that we had been able to work out a compromise in which I could still see my best friend.

"Oh and Bella Love,"

"Hmmm?"

"I 'suppose' that you will then also agree with your punishment, should you neglect to follow our rules."

My eyebrows knitted together, that did not sound promising. Edward chuckled lightly, giving my ass a soft swat with the flat of his hand. I grimaced slightly, "guess I should have seen that coming."

He smiled again, pulling me closer, planting chaste kisses all along my jaw-line and down my neck. "Yes, I should think that _that _would have been a dead giveaway."

**Soooo?**

**Whatcha think?**

**Should our adventure end here? **

**Please do REVIEW :D**


End file.
